El hilo rojo del destino
by kirara213
Summary: Lucy y Levy eran dos princesas que vivían muy felizmente en su castillo hasta que de repente un día tienen que escapar junto con su madre y su prima Erza . ¿ Podrán encontrar el amor nuestras protagonistas allá donde vayan ? Nalu , Jerza y Gale .
1. Chapter 1

Esta vez os traigo una historia Nalu, Gale y Jerza .

Espero que les guste .

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Hiro Mashima . Si me pertenecieran Natsu y Lucy ya se habrían besado hace tiempo.

_**El hilo rojo del destino**_

Era una mañana tranquila en un pacífico reino de Fiore . En el patio de un precioso castillo se encontraban una pelirroja , una rubia y una peliazul jugando tranquilamente .

''Señoritas vallan preparándose para la cena .''Dijo una sirvienta de pelo rosa .

''Sí , Virgo-san .''Dijeron las tres a la vez .

Después se dirigieron hacía el castillo y se adentraron en él . Siguieron caminando a través de pasillos hasta llegar a una gran habitación toda de color blanco con tres grandes camas en su interior .Entraron y la chica rubia se sentó en una cama con mantas y cojines rosas .

''¡Jo! Yo quería estar más rato jugando .'' Se quejó la rubia .

''Yo opino lo mismo que tú Lu-chan últimamente tenemos muy poco tiempo libre.'' Dijo la más baja de las tres sentándose a su lado .

''No os quejéis tanto después de todo dentro de unos años tendréis que gobernar este reino y yo tendré que defenderos de cualquier peligro.''Dijo la restante sentándose al otro lado de la rubia .

''O Erza no seas aguafiestas sabemos perfectamente que tenemos que aprender como gobernar este reino . Pero todavía somos jóvenes solo tenemos 10 años y tú 11. Aún nos queda mucho tiempo hasta que pase eso. Verdad Lu-chan .'' Dijo la pequeña peliazul .

''Estoy de acuerdo con Levy-chan .'' Dijo Lucy .

En ese momento se oyó como tocaban a la puerta suavemente . Todas las niñas dirigieron su mirada a la puerta .

''Adelante .'' Dijo Levy .

''Perdón por interrumpir vuestra charla os ruego que me perdonéis pero es que vuestra madre me dijo que bajarais lo siento .'' Dijo otra sirvienta de pelo rosa .

''No pasa nada Aries-san di le que ya bajamos .'' Dijo Lucy .

''Está bien perdón por interrumpirles ''. Dijo Aries y se fue .

Después de cambiarse de ropa se dirigieron al comedor donde les esperaban los reyes . Se sentaron cada una en su sitio y esperaron a que les sirvieran la comida . Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio hasta que la reina decidió romperlo .

''Y bien se divirtieron mis dos queridas princesas y mi querida sobrina hoy .'' Dijo Layla con una cálida sonrisa .

''Sí nos divertimos mucho reina Layla .'' Contestó Erza .

''Erza ya te he dicho varias veces que no me llames reina sino simplemente Layla o tía .'' Dijo la reina.

''Lo siento mucho reina Layla digo tía Layla .'' Dijo Erza un poco sonrojada.

''No te tienes que disculpar de nada después de todo es así como tienes que llamarla .'' Dijo Jude .

''Jude no seas tan duro .'' Dijo Layla enfadada.

''Es así como te tiene que llamar después de todo es inferior.''Contestó Jude .

''Inferior en qué . Su padre era un noble y te recuerdo que él era más valiente y tenía unas aptitudes para gobernar que tú no tendrás jamás .- Dijo Layla levantándose de la mesa . - Que tengáis dulces sueños mis niñas a y Erza no le hagas caso de acuerdo.''

Dicho esto se fue a sus aposentos al otro lado del castillo . Al rato nuestras protagonistas también se fueron a su habitación pero lo que no se esperaban era que esa sería la última vez que vieran a su padre .


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten .

Pov Levy

Por más que lo intente jamás logré nunca podré olvidar lo que sucedió aquella noche . Estábamos las tres durmiendo tranquilamente en nuestra habitación cuando de repente oí como alguien abría la puerta . A continuación se dirigió hacía mi cama y empezó agitarme suavemente y a susurrar mi nombre . Abrí los ojos y me encontré con mi madre . Después de eso se dirigió hacía las camas de Lucy y Erza repitiendo lo mismo que había hecho conmigo hasta que las despertó a ambas .

''¿ Qué pasa mama ?'' Dije sobando me los ojos ya que era muy temprano todavía .

''No hay tiempo para preguntas vistan se y hagan las maletas . Lleven se solo lo esencial . Os responderé por el camino'' Me contestó mi madre .

''Está bien .'' Contestó Erza .

Empezamos a hacer las maletas aunque mi cabeza estaba llena de preguntas . ¿ Por qué nos íbamos?

¿ Por qué no nos lo habían dicho antes ? ¿ Y por qué tan temprano ? Esas preguntas resonaban en mi cabeza continuamente . Al rato decidí que ya se lo preguntaría a mi madre por el camino tal y como ella había dicho . Un rato después terminamos de empaquetar todo . Una de mis maletas llevaba ropa y la otra estaba repleta de libros más mis muñecas favoritas . Después de eso bajamos al salón principal y nos encontramos con mi madre acompañada de las señoritas Aries, Virgo y Acuario junto a unas cuantas maletas que supuse que eran de ellas . Iba a preguntar que por qué no estaba papa allí con ellas pero pensé guardarme las preguntas para luego . Subimos a un carruaje y al rato este se puso en marcha . Iba a empezar a preguntarle a mi madre pero Erza se me adelantó .

''Tía Layla ¿ hacía dónde nos dirgimos ? ''Preguntó Erza .

''A un lugar en donde tu tío no nos pueda encontrar jamás .'' Contestó mi madre .

'' ¿ Por qué nos alejamos de papa ? '' Pregunté .

''Verás hace poco me enteré que vuestro padre acabó con la vida de vuestro tío .'' Me contestó mi madre .

''Pero como fue capaz nuestro padre de cometer capaz atrocidad .'' Contestó Lucy .

''Los celos que sentía hacía él . Verás el padre de Erza y el vuestro eran hermanos gemelos por lo que ya sabréis . Vuestro padre un día se enteró que en realidad era él más joven de los dos por lo tanto él no heredaría el reino . Temiendo que algún día llegará la verdad a la luz le mató mientras el dormía .'' Narró mi madre.

''¿ Cómo te enteraste de esto mama ?'' Dije .

''Un día que me encontraba en el despacho de tu padre encontré un papel que sobresalía de un cajón.

Iba a guardarlo bien en el cajón cuando leí su título : La repentina muerte de mi hermano .Vi que alguien se acercaba así que salí de allí y me dirigí hacía mis aposentos . Allí comencé a leerlo allí estaba escrito con pelos y señales todo su plan .'' Contó mi madre .

''Por eso nos dirigimos lejos . Tememos que algún día le haga lo mismo a Erza . ''Contestó esta vez Virgo desde delante .

''Entiendo .'' Dije .

''Maldito y pensar que mi padre le juró lealtad eterna .'' Dijo Erza furiosa .

Tranquiliza te Erza . Ahora mismo nos dirigimos a nuestra ciudad natal . Allí podréis encontrar trabajo . Dijo Acuario .

Está bien . Dijo Erza ya tranquila .

En ese momento no sabía ni que decir . Nunca pensé que me respondería eso . Aunque ahora que lo pienso Erza fue la que se llevó la peor parte . Se había enterado que quien había acabado con la vida de su padre fue una de las personas que más respetaba en este mundo . En ese momento lo único que pude sentir fue miedo y confusión . Cuando mi madre dijo esas palabras sentí como algo en mi corazón se rompía . Pensar que la persona que siempre creí que era la más inteligente , noble y justa en este mundo había hecho eso .

Los días siguientes nos los pasamos escondiéndonos ya que como mi madre temía mi padre había mandado hombres para que nos encontrarán y nos llevarán otra vez a casa . La verdad es que estaba asustada . Tenía ese miedo de que nos encontrarán y no pudiéramos escapar . Miedo de tener que ver a la cara a ese asesino al que siempre había tenido respeto y había llamado alguna vez padre .

Hasta tuve pesadillas durante todo el viaje en las que nos encontraban y mi supuesto padre mandaba que nos condenarán no podía quitarme ese miedo de la cabeza .

Estaba absorta leyendo un libro que había sacado de mi maleta anteriormente para entretenerme cuando oí algo que me alegró muchísimo .

''Señoritas siento tenerles que decirles esto pero Virgo-san dice que llegaremos a la ciudad en unas horas aproximadamente lo siento .'' Dijo Aries .

''Por fin .La verdad ya empezaba a desesperarme tener que esperar tanto.'' Dijo mi querida hermana sonriendo contagiándome la sonrisa .

Llegamos unas horas después tal y como nos dijo anteriormente Aries-san . Virgo-san aparcó el carruaje delante de lo que parecía ser una taberna con una extraña marca llamada Fairy Tail . Entremos y vi como Virgo estaba hablando con un anciano más bajo que yo . El mencionado se dirigió hacia nosotros y nos mostró una gran sonrisa .

''Virgo me ha contado vuestra historia . Trabajarán en mi taberna y a cambio tendrán cobijo y comida .- Dijo el anciano mirándonos fijamente .- Por cierto me llamo Makarov Dreyar .''

''Encantada señor Dreyar . Yo soy Layla Heartfilia y ellas son mis hijas Lucy y Levy y aquella mi sobrina Erza.'' Nos presentó mi madre señalándonos .

''Encantada de conocerlas a todas . Bien Acuario os dirá cual es su habitación y os dirá todo lo que os haga falta .''Dijo Makarov a lo cual Acuario asintió .

''Bien sigan me ''. Dijo Acuario y nos dispusimos a seguirla .

La seguimos por un rato hasta que llegamos al final de un pasillo , se detuvo en frente de una habitación y entró en ella seguida de nosotras. Era una habitación bastante grande con cuatro camas , un escritorio , un armario y unas cuantas estanterías . Metimos la ropa en el armario y pusimos mis libros y algunas muñecas que habíamos traído en las estanterías .

''Bien aquí está toda la información que necesitan . Dentro de un rato os traerán ropa normal y ropa para servir en la taberna . Por cierto Lucy , Erza y Levy ustedes también tendrán que ayudar en la taberna de acuerdo alguna pregunta. -Dijo Acuario y todas nos negamos empiezan mañana tienen el resto del día libre .''

Aquel día me olvidé de todos los peligros que nos aguardaban y la verdad nos enteramos que no eramos las únicas niñas que íbamos a trabajar en esa taberna . Había tres niñas llamadas Cana , Mirajane y Juvia de nuestra misma edad .


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo . Espero que lo disfruten . Este es dedicado a todos los fans nalu y en especial a ninoh11 , arace- chan y lau-chan200111 .

Pov Lucy

Era una noche como cualquier otra estábamos agotadas habíamos estando trabajando más de lo normal y estaba exhausta . Ya habían pasado varios días desde de la huida . Aún recordaba todo el miedo que había pasado junto a ellas . Cuando mi madre nos dijo eso no sabía si llorar o enfadarme así que opté a no hacer ninguna de las dos . Estuve pensando sobre lo ocurrido hasta que caí en los brazos de Morfeo y me quedé profundamente dormida .

Al día siguiente era Domingo así que no trabajábamos por lo tanto podíamos despertarnos más tarde . Me encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando escuché que alguien mencionaba mi nombre . Me hice la tonta y seguí durmiendo . Escuché como se alejaba . Al rato escuché nuevamente pasos y sentí agua cayendo en mi rostro así que desperté para encontrarme con Erza y Levy . La responsable de que me mojará fue Erza ya que ella tenía el vaso en su mano .

''Al fin despertaste .'' Dijo Erza .

''¿Por qué me mojaste? ''Pregunté enojada .

''No despertabas . Así que no me diste otra opción .'' Contestó indiferente .

''Había más maneras .'' Dije .

''Cree me no querrías saber mis otras opciones .'' Dijo .

'' Por cierto para que nos levantaste tan temprano Erza .'' Dijo Levy cambiando de tema .

''Pensé que ya que era nuestro día libre podríamos explorar la ciudad .'' Dijo Erza .

''No creo que nos dejen Erza ''. Dije .

''Ya me adelanté a eso . Les pregunté esta misma mañana y dijeron que sí .'' Contestó .

''Pues entonces a qué esperamos .''Dijo Levy sonriendo .

Nos vestimos y desayunamos . Estábamos a punto de salir cuando nuestra madre nos interrumpió .

''Tened muchísimo cuidado y no os fiéis de nadie . Nos podrían estar buscando .'' Dijo mi madre .

''Mama , es imposible que nos reconozcan después de todo estamos muy lejos además nuestro peinado y vestimenta han cambiado con ese propósito . No nos separaremos y no nos fiaremos de los desconocidos , ¿ vale ?'' Dije sonriendo e intentando tranquilizar a mi madre .

''Está bien pero no regresen tarde y tengan mucho cuidado .'' Dijo sonriendo .

''Así haremos .'' Dijo Erza .

Después de eso nos fuimos . Estuvimos andando por las calles por un buen rato hasta que lleguemos a un inmenso parque repleto de árboles y arbustos .

''Vaya que bonito es este lugar .'' Dije mirando hacia todos lados maravillada .

''En eso concuerdo contigo hermana .'' Dijo Levy .

''Por cierto Erza podemos dividirnos solo por un rato .'' Dije suplicándole .

''Está bien.'' -Dijo suspirando .- ''Pero nos reuniremos aquí dentro de una hora .''

''Vale Erza .'' Dijimos Levy y yo a la vez .

Nos dividimos y nos fuimos cada una por su camino . Yo me adentré un poco más y al poco rato llegue a una fuente . Por lo que supuse que estaba en el centro del parque .

''Vaya este parque es muy grande .'' Dije maravillada .

Estaba sedienta así que me acerque a la fuente y empecé a beber agua con las manos . Me encontraba muy tranquila sentada muy tranquila en la fuente cuando sentí que alguien me agarraba por la espalda y me tiraba hacia la fuente . Estaba totalmente mojada cuando escuché risas detrás

mía salí de la fuente toda empapada y me puse a buscar al dueño de aquellas risas . Me di la vuelta y me encontré con dos niños más mayores que yo riéndose mientras me apuntaban . Me dirigí hacía allí enfadada e indignada .

''¿ Por qué hicieron eso ?'' Dije enfadada .

''O parece que a la gata no le gustó el agua.'' Dijo uno que era castaño burlón .

''A lo mejor le gusta más la tierra .'' Dijo el otro que era pelinegro empujándome a un charco que había cerca.

Al tirarme quedé repleta de barro y sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar.

''Vaya ,vaya parece que nuestra gatita es una cobarde y una llorona .'' Dijo el castaño riéndose .

''Dejen la ya .'' Dijo un niño pelirosa poniéndose en medio de nosotros .

''O que bonito el príncipe azul viene a rescatar a su princesa .'' Dijo el pelinegro .

''No podrás derrotarnos somos dos contra uno .'' Dijo el castaño .

''Va es igual vámonos empieza a venir gente . No quiero que nos descubran .'' Dijo el pelinegro .

''Está bien pero la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte enano.'' Dijo el niño y se fueron de allí .

Después de que se fueran el chico se dio la vuelta , se agachó delante mía y me extendió la mano.

Yo la acepté y me ayudé con su ayuda .

''Te encuentras bien .'' Preguntó .

Sí , gracias a ti . Muchísimas gracias . Dije sonriendo .

De nada . No iba a dejar que te hicieran eso ... Dijo y le interrumpí .

Lucy , Lucy Mcgarden y tú eres . Dije sonriendo ( tuvieron que cambiarse de apellido para que no las descubrieran ).

Natsu Dragneel encantado de conocerte Luigi . Dijo correspondiéndome la sonrisa .

Es Lucy pero igualmente . Dije .

Bueno adiós Luce . Dijo y se fue .

Que es Lucy . Grité por donde se había ido.

Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo . Por favor dejen comentarios . Adiós .


	4. Chapter 4

Bien aquí vuelvo con un capítulo jerza espero que lo disfruten . Este está dedicado a todos los fans jerza y a mi amiga jidget.

Pov Erza

Hacia ya bastante tiempo que nos habíamos dividido y me estaba empezando a preocupar no tendría que haberlas dejado solas . No me lo perdonaría si les pasase algo . Sin darme cuenta empecé a adentrarme en el bosque cuando escuché a dos niños hablar .

''Jo yo quería molestar más a esa mocosa rubia .'' Dijo uno .

''Yo también pero tuvo que entrometerse ese mocoso .'' Dijo el otro .

''¿De que rubia estáis hablando ?'' Dije enfadada y a la vez asustada .

'' De una que vimos antes fue divertido molestarla .'' Dijo riéndose .

Estaba empezando a arder en furia pero no podría desatarla sin pruebas . Así que decidí preguntar .

'' Esa chica rubia tenía ojos castaños ''. Pregunté mientras intentaba contener mi furia .

''Sí fue divertido verlos llorar . Deberías haberla visto mojada y llena de barro mientras que no podía hacer nada más que llorar '' Dijo el castaño .

''Como os atrevéis a hacerle daño a Lucy .'' Dije mientras crujía mis nudillos .

Me fui acercando a ellos y comencé a golpearlos . No paré hasta que note que mis nudillos me empezaron a doler . Bajé la guardia y salieron corriendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo .

'' Como volváis a hacerle daño a Lucy o a cualquier ser querido mío os la volveréis a ver conmigo .''Grité enfurecida .

''Vaya tienes bastante fuerza pelirroja .'' Dijo una voz a mis espaldas .

Me volteé y vi que se trataba de un chico peliazul con unas extrañas marcas debajo y encima de su ojo derecho .

''Se lo merecen por meterse con Lucy .'' Dije .

''Fuerte y leal sabes serías muy buena caballera . Pero eso no importa ahora tienes las manos muy heridas será mejor que no uses más la fuerza por hoy ... '' Dijo .

''Erza Mcgarden .'' Dije y me puse a mirarlo fijamente .

El chico comenzó a mirarme con cara rara .

''¿Cómo te llamas ? ''Pregunté ya que parecía que no había entendido la indirecta .

''Ah soy Jellal Fernandes . Encantado de conocerte Erza .'' Dijo el chico.

''Igualmente .'' Dije.

Después de eso se acercó a mí y empezó a vendar me las manos con un pañuelo .

''¿ Qué haces ?'' Dije aunque sabía perfectamente que hacía .

''Creo que es obvio .'' Dijo .

''No me refiero a eso . Solo preguntó que por qué lo haces .'' Dije.

''Bueno no voy a dejar que una preciosa dama se destrocé sus manos por vengarse de alguien .'' Dijo .

''Gracias por ser tan amable .'' Dije mirando hacia otro lado mientras sentía mi cara arder .

''No hay de que .'' Dijo sonriendo .

''Me gusta esa sonrisa . Pero que estás pensando Erza .'' Pensé mientras miraba como terminaba de vendar mis manos .

''Bien ya termine .'' Dijo Jellal interrumpiendo mis pensamientos .

''Gracias .'' Dije sonrojada .

''Ya me las diste antes además no me las merezco .'' Dijo un poco sonrojado .

''Si te las mereces fuiste muy amable conmigo .'' Dije .

''Si insistes . Bueno me tengo que ir encantado de conocerte Erza . Espero volver a verte caballera pelirroja '' Dijo sonriéndome y se fue .

''Adiós -. Dije y luego susurré .- Yo también espero que eso pase mi querido Jellal .

Bien espero que os haya gustado este capítulo jerza . Por favor dejen comentarios .


	5. Chapter 5

**Lo siento por hacer capítulos tan cortos después de este comenzarán a ser más largos o eso espero . Bien aquí viene mi paraje favorita de Fairy Tail junto con el Nalu es el Gale . Este capítulo está dedicado a cada fan de esta pareja . Que lo disfruten .**

Pov Levy

Nos habíamos separado hace unos minutos atrás . Me dirigí en dirección contraria a Erza cosa de la que me podría de haber arrepentido si alguien se hubiese metido conmigo por suerte no se dio el caso . Estuve andando por un rato hasta que vi un gran árbol . Me encaminé hacía allí , me senté en la parte que había sombra y me recosté contra su tronco .

Después saqué un pequeño libro de cuentos que había traído por si me aburría . Abrí el libro y comencé a leer . Aunque ya había leído ese libro ya varias veces y era bastante viejo pero no me cansaba de hacerlo ya que esas historias aunque fueran cortas eran muy interesantes . Estaba tan concentrada en el libro que no me di cuenta de las personas que pasaban a mi alrededor . De repente empezó correr más viento de lo normal y la última hoja de mi cuento salió volando .

Desesperada me puse a buscarla por todos lados pero no aparecía . Estaba a punto de darme por vencida cuando la vi colgada en la rama de un árbol . Me dirigí hacia ese árbol y empecé a saltar para ver si podía cogerlo .

''Dudo que así logres cogerlo . Eres demasiado pequeña para poder alcanzarlo saltando '' Dijo una voz a mis espaldas .

Me volteé y me encontré con un chico pelinegro con ojos rojos más alto que yo . Era cierto lo que decía era imposible que yo llegase saltando así que solo me quedaba otra alternativa . Me encaminé hacia el árbol e intenté trepar por su tronco .

''No me digas que vas a trepar .'' Dijo el chico .

''Es la única opción que me queda . '' Dije .

''Tan importante es ese papel para ti .'' Dijo .

''Sí , sí lo es . Es la última página de mi libro favorito así que voy a hacer lo que haga falta para conseguirlo .'' Dije mientras trepaba .

Ya había llegado a la rama en la que estaba la hoja ya solo me faltaba cogerla . Alargué la mano para intentar cogerla pero no llegaba . Me acerqué un poco más para cogerla y logré cogerla .

''Bien la tengo .'' Dije mientras la alzaba con orgullo .

Escuché crujir y dirigí mi vista a la rama en la que estaba sentada y vi que estaba partida . Empecé a caer y a gritar . Cerré los ojos y esperé el impacto pero no pasó nada . Abrí mis ojos y vi que me encontraba entre los brazos del chico con el que había conversado anteriormente .

''Y yo te tengo a ti .'' Dijo cuando notó que lo miraba .

'' Por cierto puedes soltarme ya .'' Dije sonrojada .

''Ah sí claro .'' Dijo un poco sonrojado soltándome en el suelo.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio hasta que él rompió el hielo .

''Veo que recuperaste la hoja .'' Dijo .

'' Pues sí . Por cierto por ayudarme antes . No quiero hacerme una idea de la herida que me podría haber hecho si tú no me hubieses cogido ...'' Dije .

''Gajeel Redfox .'' Dijo .

''Yo soy Levy Mcgarden , encantada de conocerte Gajeel .'' Dije sonriendo .

''Lo mismo digo .Bueno adiós Levy la enana ''Dijo y se fue .

''Oye ''. Dije .

Y aunque en el fondo estaba enfadada con él se lo perdoné y me fui en dirección contraria a la suya . Llegué al lugar donde habíamos quedado las tres para encontrarnos llena de hojas por todos y me asombré de ver a Erza con las manos vendadas y a Lucy toda cubierta de barro . Iba a preguntar que les había ocurrido pero pensé que mejor lo haría después . Llegamos a casa y mi madre nos regañó por haber llegado en ese estado y nos dijo que tuviésemos más cuidado . Nos bañamos y nos acostamos en nuestras respectivas camas . Estaba tan cansada que hasta se me olvidó preguntarles pero decidí que mejor lo haría al día siguiente .

**Bien aquí termina el quinto capítulo a partir de aquí ya serán más largos . Por cierto querría darles las gracias a arace-chan, a lau-chan200111 , a flor carmesí , a ninoh11 y a jidget por los comentarios. Bye . **


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí vuelvo con el sexto capítulo . Que lo disfruten .**

Pov Levy .

Ese día me levanté y me preparé muy temprano para luego dirigirme hacia la taberna . Me dirigí hacía una de las mesas y me senté en ella . Una vez sentada me puse a pensar en lo que pasó el día anterior . Todavía no podía quitarme la imagen de aquel chico de mi cabeza . Por más que lo intentaba no podía . Mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar no sabía que me pasaba . En ese mismo instante vi a Virgo entrando en la taberna así que decidí preguntarle a ella que es lo que me podía estar pasando . Me dirigí hacía ella dispuesta a preguntarle .

''Oye Virgo-san quería preguntarle algo .'' Le dije a Virgo .

''El que señorita Levy .'' Me contestó Virgo .

''Un momento si se lo cuento tendré que dar explicaciones de como lo conocí y si se entera de lo que me pasó se lo dirá a mama .'' Pensé y luego vi que me observaba extrañada .

''Le pasa algo señorita Levy .'' Preguntó preocupada .

''No nada , solo quería preguntarte si Erza y Lucy ya despertaron .'' Mentí .

''No todavía no despertaron . Bueno si no tienes nada más que preguntarme estoy ocupada si me disculpa .'' Dijo y se fue no sin antes hacer una pequeña reverencia.

Estuve unas horas pensando en lo mismo y todavía no podía quitármelo de la cabeza . Por más que lo intentaba no podía hacerlo . Al final decidí empezar a leer un libro para quitármelo de la cabeza.

Comencé a leer y al principio pareció funcionar pero para colmo el protagonista tenía el pelo negro así que volví a recordarle .

Pov Lucy

Me desperté y vi que la cama de Levy estaba vacía así que deduje que ya se había despertado . Me di un baño y me vestí después de eso me dirigí hacia la taberna y allí encontré a la desaparecida sentada leyendo un libro . Al principio todo me pareció normal pero todo eso cambió cuando vi que dejaba el libro y lo ponía en la otra punta de la mesa . Eso me extrañó muchísimo ya que Levy era de ese tipo de personas que una vez que se enganchaban en un libro no lo soltaban así que decidí preguntarle que que le ocurría me acerqué hacia la mesa en la que estaba y me sentaba a su lado .

Estaba tan pensativa que ni siquiera me vio ya que comenzaba a preocuparme por el estado de mi hermana menor .

''Oye Levy-chan qué te ocurre estás muy pensativa .- Pregunté para no recibir ninguna respuesta .- Tierra llamando a Levy , me recibes .''

No respondía así que me no dejó otra opción fui a la cocina y llené un vaso con agua y se lo eché en la cara . Por fin reaccionó y me miró enfadada y sorprendida .

''¿ Por qué has hecho eso ?'' Dijo enfadada .

''Estabas empezando a preocuparme ya que estabas tan pensativa que ni siquiera me contestabas cuando te hablaba . ¿ Te ocurre algo ? '' Dije .

''La verdad es que sí . Es que ayer conocí a un chico que me salvó y desde esta misma mañana no dejo de pensar en él .'' Dijo sonrojada mirando hacia el suelo .

''Así que yo no fui la única en ser salvada ayer eh .'' Susurré .

''Dijiste algo .'' Dijo .

''A mí me pasó algo parecido ayer .'' Dije .

''Así cuenta .'' Dijo mirándome con ilusión en los ojos .

Estuvo suplicándome un rato así que no pude resistirme mucho más y cuando llegó Erza les conté como esos dos niños habían empezado a molestarme y Natsu había llegado y me había defendido .

Después de eso Levy contó como una de las hojas de un libro suyo había salido volando y había llegado a parar en la rama de un árbol y que como un chico pelinegro llamado Gajeel le había salvado al caerse de ese mismo árbol al romperse la rama .

También a Erza le había ocurrido algo parecido y nos contó de que después de darles una paliza a los niños que se habían burlado de mí un chico peliazul le había vendado sus manos que habían quedado heridas al golpear tantas veces .

En fin que todas habíamos sido salvadas o ayudadas ( en el caso de Erza ) por algún chico que había cautivado nuestros corazones ya que al igual que Levy nosotras dos tampoco podíamos parar de pensar en ellos .

''Está decidido .- Dijo Levy de repente sorprendiéndonos a ambas .- Iré todos los días que pueda a ese parque hasta que pueda volver a verlo una vez más .''

''Levy.-Dije sorprendida .- Yo tampoco descansaré hasta que volver a verlo tampoco .''

''Ni yo tampoco . ''Dijo Erza .

''Así se habla .'' Dijo Cana saliendo de detrás de unas mesas .

''Juvia está conmovida .'' Dijo Juvia saliendo del mismo sitio .

''Que romántico .'' Dijo Mirajane ilusionada .

''¿ Cuánto tiempo lleváis ahí escondidas ?'' Pregunté sonrojada y enfadada .

''Lo suficiente como para escuchar toda la conversación .'' Dijo Cana .

''Sois muy cotillas .'' Dijo Levy .

''Tranquilas Juvia promete no decirle a nadie y ayudar en lo que haga falta.'' Dijo Juvia.

''Mirajane y yo tampoco se lo diremos a nadie .- Dijo Cana y se volteo hacia Mirajane y le miró con cara de pocos amigos.- ¿ Cierto Mirajane ? ''

''No puedo asegurar nada pero intentaré no decirlo .'' Dijo Mirajane .

''Muchísimas gracias chicas .'' Dijimos Levy y yo .

''Gracias .'' Dijo Erza .

'' De nada .'' Dijeron Cana y Mirajane .

''Juvia dice no hay de que .'' Dijo Juvia .

Y así fue como nos comprometimos a ir a ese parque hasta que los viésemos de nuevo .

**Bien aquí termina el sexto capítulo . Bueno Kirara213 se despide ¡Sayonara! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Konnichiwa aquí vuelvo con el séptimo capítulo . Por cierto solo subiré capítulos de lunes a jueves . Bien este capítulo va dedicado a Arache-chan y a ninoh11 que le encanta Gray . Bien aquí os dejo un pequeño gruvia . Este capítulo no tiene nada que ver con la historia .**

Pov Juvia

Había sido una tarde agotadora . Ya que además de trabajar en Fairy Tail tuvimos que estar evitando que Mirajane no hablará de más . La verdad nunca pensé que a una persona le costaría tanto callarse. Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que empezó a llover . No me di cuenta hasta que empezó a llover con fuerza . Empecé a correr para ver si veía algún sitio donde quedarme hasta que terminará de llover . Vi una casa que tenía un balcón así que me dirigí hacia allí

y me puse debajo de este .

''Vaya parece que te has mojado mucho .'' Dijo una voz .

Me voltee y vi a un chico pelinegro debajo del mismo balcón que también estaba mojado .

''Al menos Juvia no es la única que se ha mojado '' -. Pensé y dije .- '' Juvia no es la única.''

El chico comenzó a reírse y le miré extrañada .

''¿Por qué te ríes? Te estás riendo de Juvia .'' Pregunté .

''De nada . Es que me resultaba curioso conocer a una persona que se llame Juvia debajo de la lluvia.'' Dijo .

''¿ Cómo sabes que Juvia se llama así ? '' Pregunté .

''Tú misma me lo dijiste inconscientemente . '' Dijo .

''Ahora que Juvia se da cuenta es cierto.- Dije recordando lo que había dicho antes .- Por cierto , ¿ cómo te llamas ? Es que no es justo que sepas el nombre de Juvia y ella no sepa el tuyo .''

''Me llamo Gray Fullbuster . '' Dijo el chico sonriéndome .

Me puse a mirar para otro lado ya que me sonrojé al ver su sonrisa . Y así fue como nos metimos en un incómodo silencio que duró un buen rato hasta que decidí romper el hielo .

'' Por fin paró de llover '' Dije mirando hacia adelante .

'' Ya era hora empezaba a desesperarme . La lluvia es desesperante a veces . '' Dijo .

'' Pues a mí me gusta . -Dije y me miró extrañado .- Después de cada lluvia siempre un precioso arco iris surca el cielo . Así que no me importa tener que esperar hasta que termine de llover .''

''Si lo miras de esa manera . -Dijo y se sonrojó un poco .- Por cierto si quieres te acompaño hasta tu casa .''

''Está bien a Juvia le encantaría que hicieses eso .'' Dije sonriendo haciendo que se sonrojase aún más .

Nos dirigimos los dos hacía mi casa conversando todo el camino . Hasta que se detuvo . Cosa que me extrañó bastante así que decidí preguntarle .

'' ¿ Qué pasa Gray-sama ? '' Pregunté .

No me contestó y me cogió de la mano y me arrastró hacia unos arbustos .

''¿ Pero qué haces Gray ?'' Dije un poco enfadada .

'' Ves a esa mujer .-Dijo señalando a una mujer con el pelo corto de color púrpura .- Es mi madre no quiero que me vea sino seguro que me regaña por estar así de mojado .''

'' Entiendo . Pues entonces vayamos por esta calle .'' Dije señalando a la calle que estaba justo detrás nuestra .

Nos fuimos por esa calle y llegamos a mi casa . Me voltee para despedirme de él cuando lo vi desnudo con solo unos calzoncillos puestos .

'' Gray-sama ¿ por qué te desnudaste ? '' Dije sonrojada a más no poder mirando hacia otro lado .

'' ¿ Pero cuándo ?- Dijo poniéndose su ropa rápidamente .- Lo siento tengo la manía de quitarme la ropa cuando menos me lo espero .''

''No pasa nada . Bueno adiós Gray-sama .'' Dije y entré en mi casa .

''Adiós Juvia .'' Dijo Gray y luego se fue .

**Espero que les gustase este capítulo Gruvia . ¡ Sayonara!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bien aquí vuelvo con el octavo capítulo . Que lo disfruten . **

Pov Mirajane

Habían pasado ya 5 años desde que mis amigas encontraron su verdadero amor . Solo quedábamos

Cana y yo por caer en los brazos del amor . Sentía una gran lástima por ellas ya que Levy , Lucy y Erza tal y como prometieron iban siempre que podían iban a ese parque en los que los habían conocido y Juvia no se quedaba atrás tampoco siempre que podía se ponía a dar vueltas por todo la ciudad buscando a un tal Gray y a su madre aunque siempre acababan como al principio . Ya estaba harta de que mis mejores amigas sufriesen de esa manera así que idee un plan para encontrarles .

Ya había llegado el día en que realizaría el plan . Era domingo así que no tenía que preocuparme por el trabajo . Me levanté y vi que el cielo estaba despejado cosa que me alegro ya que así la lluvia no estropearía mi plan . Me vestí , desayuné y me fui .

Me dirigí a la casa de Cana y pegué en la puerta . Esperé unos minutos y un hombre alto y pelirrojo abrió la puerta .

''Hola Gildarts .'' Dije sonriendo .

''Hola Mirajane , ¿ qué te trae por aquí ? '' Dijo el nombrado .

''Vine a por Cana . Está en casa .'' Dije .

''Sí , espera un momento .- Dijo y se dio la vuelta.- Cana , alguien te busca .''

''Ya voy . ''Dijo Cana llegando hacia donde estábamos junto con un vaso lleno de cerveza.

''Hola Cana .'' Dije cuando llegó .

''Hola Mirajane .'' Me respondió .

''Me preguntaba si me puedes ayudar con una cosa .'' Dije .

''Está bien . ¿ Pero de qué se trata ?''Preguntó .

''Te lo diré por el camino . Bueno adiós Gildarts .''Dije y cogí a Cana de la mano y me la llevé a rastras .

Cuando nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente empecé a contarle en que consistía el plan y cuando ya se enteró en que consistía decidimos llevarlo a cabo .

Empezamos con la primera fase del plan preguntar a todo el mundo que nos encontrásemos si les conocían . A cada persona que nos encontrábamos les preguntábamos , les decíamos sus nombres y les describíamos .

Estuvimos todo el día preguntando pero tuvo buenos resultados ya que conseguimos la dirección de cada uno de ellos . Al parecer el tal Natsu y Gajeel eran hermanos al igual que Lucy y Levy y vivían en la parte alta de la ciudad , y Jellal y Gray en la parte baja de la ciudad .

Después de copiar la dirección de cada uno en un papel que había llevado conmigo nos dispusimos a planear la segunda parte de nuestro gran plan. Después de muchas discusiones de que qué hacer para que ellas fueran hacia sus casas . Nos decidimos por una . Hacer que tuvieran que llevar un presente de parte de Fairy Tail a sus casas .

Ya solo quedaba las dos partes más difíciles del plan . Convencer a Makarov para que accediera a regalar alguna que otra cesta y hacer que nuestras amigas aceptarán a llevarlas .

Tardamos muchísimo en convencer a Makarov para que nos ayudase con el plan pero al final conseguimos convencerlo para que nos ayudara . Ya solo quedaba la parte más difícil de todas conseguir que ellas llevasen esa cesta a las casas de ellos y así poder cumplir con la promesa que hicieron 5 años de no descansar hasta que pudieran volver a verse .

**Bien aquí termina el octavo capítulo . Conseguirán Mirajane y Cana que se cumpla su plan o habrán desperdiciado tanto tiempo para nada . ¡ Sayonara!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Konnichiwa aquí vuelvo con el noveno capítulo . Espero que lo disfruten . Este está dedicado a Jidget y a Arace-chan.**

_El reencuentro (parte 1)_

Pov Cana

Por fin había llegado aquel día , el día en que nuestras amigas se reencontrarían con aquellos chicos que cautivaron su corazón . Es cierto que cuando Mirajane me contó el plan me sorprendí muchísimo pero al instante quise ayudarla en todo lo que hiciera falta . Fue muy difícil encontrar esa información y convencer a Makarov pero al final lo conseguimos . Ya solo faltaba la parte más importante del plan que se reencontrarán .

Era un martes por la mañana ya había amanecido y me estaba preparando para ir a Fairy Tail , me vestí y me fui a la cocina a desayunar cogí un gran barril y me bebí la mitad . Después de eso me preparé un bocadillo y me dirigí hacia la casa de Mirajane .

Llegué y pegue a su puerta al rato salió y nos dirigimos las dos a Fairy Tail . Llegamos y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban las chicas . Después de contarles de que trataba su nuevo ''trabajo'' aceptaron y se dirigieron inocentes a su destino .

Pov Erza

Era martes por la mañana . Es cierto que solo era un día de trabajo como otro cualquiera pero eso cambió cuando Cana y Mirajane nos dijeron que teníamos que hacer un encargo especial a cuatro familias de esta ciudad. Al principio no supe por qué íbamos nosotras pero lo descubrí unas horas después .

Nos habíamos separado en dos grupos yo iba con Juvia y Lucy con Levy . Juvia y yo nos dirgimos

hacia la parte baja de la ciudad . La verdad es que tuvimos más suerte que Lucy y Levy ya que para ir a la parte alta de la ciudad había que subir cuestas y nosotras al contrario teníamos que bajarlas .

Estuvimos charlando un buen rato por el camino hasta que llegó la hora de separarnos e irnos por nuestros caminos . Me dirigí hacia la casa que estaba escrita en el papel cargando la cesta que habían dicho que cargase .

Llegué a rato y pegué a la puerta esperé un rato y no abrían decidí volver a pegar a la puerta recibiendo la misma respuesta . Me senté en un escalón y me puse a esperar estuve tanto rato esperando que hasta me quede dormida y hubiera seguido así si no me hubiesen interrumpido .

'' Despierta . '' Dijo una voz en frente mía .

''Eh , ¿ qué ? ¿ pero cuándo me quedé dormida .'' Dije medio adormilada .

''¡Erza! Dijo la voz sorprendida .

Me desperté de inmediato cuando dijeron mi nombre . Miré a la persona que tenía en frente que se trataba de más ni menos que de …

''¡Jellal ! Dije igual que sorprendida que él.

Tuve muchas ganas de levantarme y abrazarlo pero decidí dejar eso para más tarde .

''Se puede saber ¿ dónde te has metido estos cinco años ? Si se puede saber.'' Dije enfadada esperando una respuesta coherente .

''Es que estuve jugando al poker todos los días con un amigo .'' Dijo avergonzado .

''Te viciaste al poker pero si solo tenías 11 años .''Dije enfadada y sorprendida .

''Pues sí .''Dijo .

''Te voy a matar como te atreves a hacerme esperar 5 años .'' Dije y empecé a correr tras él .

Y así es como que me encontré a mi amor platónico y empecé a perseguirlo por hacerme esperar 5 años .

Pov Juvia

Ya hacía un rato que Erza-san y me encontraba buscando la casa de esa familia para entregarle la cesta . Estaba dirigiéndome a su casa cuando oí una voz que reconocí una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar . Esa voz era la de …

''Gray-sama .'' Dije corriendo hacia él con los brazos abiertos para abrazarle.

''Pero qué . O no otra fan loca no.-Dijo y cogió una cruz y la puso delante mía .-Aleja te .''

''Por qué le haces eso a Juvia Gray-sama .''Dije y me puse de rodillas y empecé a llorar .

''Juvia .-Dijo sorprendido y se agachó delante mía .- Lo siento es que no te reconocí .''

''Eso le dolió mucho a Juvia''Dije llorando más fuerte todavía .

Me abrazó y nos quedamos así mucho rato . La verdad es que me gustaba mucho ser abrazada por Gray-sama .

Y así es como me quede abrazada a mi amor platónico al que estuve esperando por cinco años .

**Espero que les gustase . El siguiente capítulo sera el reencuentro entre Natsu y Lucy , y de Levy y Gajeel . ¡Sayonara!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Konnichiwa aquí vuelvo con la segunda parte de este capítulo . Este está dedicado a ninoh11 y a todos los fans del nalu y el gale . Espero que lo disfruten .**

_El reencuentro(parte 2)_

Pov Levy

Nos habíamos separado y ahora nos dirigíamos hacia la casa de esa afortunada familia . No es que fuese vaga y no quisiera andar pero es que subir tantas cuestas cansaba y mucho . Juvia y Erza no sabían la suerte que tenían . Ellas no tenían que subir esas cuestas con el sol del mediodía dándoles de frente .

Por el camino estuvimos conversando sobre un libro . Todo el mundo que había alrededor nuestra nos miraban extrañados ya que estábamos peleando ''pacíficamente'' sobre cual personaje era mejor ( nótese el sarcasmo ) .

Después de media hora más peleando las dos nos cansamos de pelear y seguimos por nuestro camino . Llegamos a la casa donde teníamos que llevar la cesta . Tocamos a la puerta y esperamos a que abriesen .

Unos minutos después abrió una niña peliazul de 10 años más o menos . La cual nos miró confusa y sorprendida . Estuvo un rato mirándonos así hasta que se dio cuenta que nos incomodaba esa mirada .

''Gomen por miraros raro es que nunca os había visto así .Pasad .''Dijo avergonzada haciendo un ademán de mano .

Entramos y nos sentamos en un pequeño sofá que había y ella se sentó en frente en un sillón .

''Y bien que os trae por aquí..''Dijo sonriendo .

''Vinimos a traer esta cesta. Soy Levy .''Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa .

''Yo soy Lucy ''. Dijo mi hermana .

''Encantada de conoceros . Yo me llamo Wendy .-Dijo la chica y llegó una gata blanca con un lazo rosa y se sentó en su regazo .- Y esta es Charle mi gata .''

''Igualmente.'' Dijo Lucy.

'' Una pregunta Wendy . '' Dije .

''Sí .'' Dijo .

''¿ Sales mucho de casa ? Es que nunca te había visto antes .''Pregunté .

''La verdad es que no . Mis hermanos y yo somos huérfanos así que mientras ellos se van a trabajar para conseguir dinero yo me quedo en casa haciendo las tareas .'' Dijo y una lágrima corrió por su rostro .

''Lo siento no quería . '' Dije avergonzada por haberle hecho recordar algo tan triste .

''Tranquila no pasa nada . Además no estoy sola , mis hermanos me cuidan y me quieren mucho además también están Happy , Pantherlily y Charle que me hacen compañía .'' Dijo sonriendo .

''Bien decidido .- Dije levantándome y dejando a las demás sorprendidas .-Vendré a visitarte siempre que pueda Wendy para que no estés tan sola , ¿ vale?

''Sí y yo también lo haré . No es justo que una niña tan pequeña tenga tantos deberes que hacer . '' Dijo Lucy .

''Chicas .-Dijo sorprendida y feliz .-Arigato .''

''De nada .''Dijimos a la vez .

Nos fuimos de allí con una sonrisa en nuestro rostro . Llegamos a un cruce de calles y nos detuvimos .

''Levy , que tal si nos separamos .'' Dijo Lucy.

''Vale , pero si me pierdo es culpa tuya .''Dije .

Nos separamos y nos fuimos cada una por su camino . Estuve un rato andando y vi a un gato negro corriendo . Cuando llego hacia donde estaba yo saltó a mi regazo . Lo cogí extrañada y vi como un chico pelinegro venir corriendo hacia aquí enfadado .

Al principio no lo distinguí muy bien . Justo cuando llegó me di cuenta de quién era …

''Al fin te encuentro gato escurridizo como te atreves a comerte mi almuerzo . '' Le dijo enfadado al gato .

''Gajeel .''Susurré sorprendida .

El nombrado me miró extrañado al igual que el gato que tenía en mi regazo . Al rato se dio cuenta de quien era .

''Levy digo enana . Pero que haces aquí .''Dijo sorprendido .

El gato se dio cuenta de que Gajeel estaba distraído así que saltó de mi regazo y se fue por donde había venido . Me di cuenta de lo que hizo .

''No vas a ir a por él .''Dije refiriéndome al gato .

''No hace falta se dónde vive y cada uno de sus escondites no hace falta que lo siga .''Dijo y le sorprendí abrazándolo .

''Te eche mucho de menos .''Dije mientras le abrazaba .

''Yo también a ti enana .'' Susurró mientras me correspondía .

Y así fue como encontré a mi amor platónico persiguiendo a un gato y como yo acabé abrazada a él .

Pov Lucy

Nos habíamos separado hacía ya media hora . La verdad es que me arrepentí de proponerle eso ya que no me conocía bien esa parte de la ciudad por lo tanto me había perdido .

Vi un parque a lo lejos que reconocí al instante . Me dirigí hacia allí como muchas veces ya había hecho . Caminé por muchos caminos hasta llegar al centro .

Divisé una fuente al fondo y me dirigí hacia allí . Me senté en el borde de la fuente y me puse a observar el cielo . Los pájaros volaban en parejas parecían tan felices .

''Ojalá yo también te encontrase a ti al igual que ellos lo hacen .''Dije al cielo .

''Vaya vaya no sabía que cuando hablabas sola eras tan romántica Luce .''Dijo una voz a mis espadas .

''Natsu.''Dije volteando sorprendida para encontrarme con el nombrado .

''Parece que vieras un fantasma Luce .''Dijo .

''Literalmente te puedo llamar fantasma has estado desaparecido 5 años y por cierto cuando vas a parar de llamarme Luce que mi nombre es Lucy .'' Dije .

''Ya lo sé pero es que me gusta más Luce .''Dijo .

No pude aguantarlo más y me lance a abrazarlo . Lo pillé desprevenido pero al instante me correspondió .

Y así fue como me quedé abrazada a mi amor platónico justo en el lugar donde nos conocimos .

**Bien aquí acaba el décimo capítulo . Espero que os gustase . ¡Sayonara!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo . Os pido perdón por haceros esperar tanto , pero es que quería hacer un one shot así que mi tiempo se dedico a él . Gomen a todos en especial a ninoh11 que me va a matar si no publico pronto . Bueno os dejo de rollos aquí está el capítulo 1 de la segunda temporada de esta historia . Espero que lo disfruten .**

_El secuestro _

Pov Lucy

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde nuestro reencuentro y todo había ido de perlas hasta ahora . Natsu y yo empezamos a salir al igual que Levy , Erza y Juvia con sus respectivas parejas . Incluso Mirajane había comenzado a salir con un chico llamado Laxus y Cana con otro llamado Bacchus . En fin todas vivíamos felices junto a nuestras parejas .

Era una mañana soleada de domingo . Me desperté y empecé a prepararme rápidamente . Me bañé y me puse mi ropa favorita y me dirigí hacia el salón y allí estaban Levy y Erza hablando tranquilamente .

Intenté pasar desapercibida pero no dio resultado ya que Erza me vio .

-Lucy a dónde vas .-Dijo mirándome fijamente .

-Es que tengo una cita con Natsu .-Dije desanimada ya que me había pillado .

-Entonces vete no querrás llegar tarde . -Dijo Levy sonriendo .

-Adiós y gracias por comprenderlo .-Dije y salí corriendo de allí ya que llegaba tarde .

-Últimamente tiene muchas citas con él no crees . -Dijo Erza .

-Lo dice la chica que tuvo 10 citas con su novio esta semana .-Dijo Levy pícara .

Me encontraba corriendo para no llegar tarde . Ya faltaba menos . Ya veía el parque . Entré en él y me adentré hasta llegar a la fuente . Ese era el sitio donde siempre nos encontrábamos antes de nuestras citas era como un ritual . Me dirigí hacia un banco pero antes de llegar tropecé con una piedra y estuve a punto de caer si no fuera porque unos brazos me cogieron antes de que cayera .

Volteé para darle para decirle gracias a quién me había salvado pero el desconocido me besó antes de que pudiera decir algo . Me di cuenta de quién era así que le correspondí y luego nos separamos por culpa de falta de oxígeno .

-Sabes eres muy torpe .-Dijo Natsu sonriendo .

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes . Por cierto gracias por salvarme .-Dije .

-No hay de que .-Dijo sonriendo .

Después de eso nos fuimos a dar un paseo alrededor de la ciudad mientras conversábamos . Estuvimos un buen rato así hasta que llegó la hora de comer y fuimos a un restaurante . Comimos lo que quisimos y nos fuimos después de que Natsu pagase la cuenta .

Me dejo en Fairy Tail e iba a irse cuando le detuve .

-Natsu .-Grité .

-Sí.-Dijo volteándose .

Le besé y me dirigí hacia la puerta .

-Adiós Natsu . - Dije entrando por la puerta .

-Adiós Luce .- Dijo y se fue .

En fin me lo pasé muy bien ese día . Después de que llegará estuvieron todas preguntándome como había ido la cita y yo me dediqué a contarles con todo detalle lo que había pasado .

Después de unas horas hablando con las chicas Mirajane y Cana se fueron a sus casas y nosotras a nuestra habitación . Me preparé y me tiré a la cama y me quedé rendida bajo los brazos de Morfeo .

Era medianoche , todas estábamos durmiendo . Fuera en la calle reinaba el silencio de la noche . De repente escuché unos pasos . Al principio creí que se trataban de alguien que trabajaba en la taberna pero descarté esa opción cuando sentí que alguien me ataba las manos y los pies . En ese momento desperté y vi a unos hombres que nos ataban y nos estaban llevando a un carruaje . Empecé a patalear al hombre que me llevaba en su hombro . El hombre se cansó de mis patadas y mis gritos y me dejo en el suelo justo cuando creí haber ganado la batalla cogió un trapo y lo mojó con un líquido que desconocía . Después de eso me lo puso en la boca y al respirar su olor quedé inconsciente .

Ya no recuerdo nada más de aquella noche . Solo sé que cuando desperté me encontraba en una celda . Miré hacia mis lados y allí se encontraban Erza , Levy y mi madre inconscientes . Cuando me había recuperado del todo me dirigí hacia cada una de ellas para despertarlas . Primero me dirigí hacia Levy y empecé a agitarla mientras la llamaba .

-Levy , despierta por favor .-Dije mientras la agitaba suavemente .

-5 minutos más Lucy . Todavía hay tiempo para prepararse .-Dijo medio dormida .

-No , no hay tiempo para prepararse porque no estamos en Fairy Tail Levy . Estamos encerradas en una celda .-Dije desesperada .

-Como que estamos encerradas en una celda . -Dijo mientras se despertaba poco a poco .

Me dirigí hacia Erza y repetiendo la acción de antes empecé a moverla para que se despertará . La verdad es que no tuve que insistir tanto como con Levy . Erza se despertó al instante y se puso a observar sorprendida el lugar donde nos encontrábamos .

Me fui hasta donde estaba mi madre e intenté despertarla y al igual que Erza se despertó de inmediato .

-¿ Dónde estamos ? -Dijo Erza .

-Este lugar es no no puede ser...-Dijo mi madre sorprendida.

-Que Layla estás sorprendida . Este lugar te suena eh .-Dijo una voz masculina desde el otro lado de la puerta .

Abrió la puerta y se mostró ante nosotras . Lo había reconocido por la voz pero supliqué internamente que no fuera él pero no tuve suerte y vi a la persona dueña de todas mis pesadillas . Vi a mi padre .

**Bien que os ha parecido . Sé que no es muy largo pero es que no tengo más inspiración . Intentaré hacerlos más largo la próxima vez . Por favor dejen comentarios . Sayonara .**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aquí os traigo el duodécimo capítulo . Espero que lo disfruten .**

Pov Natsu

Era un lunes por la mañana y me dirigía felizmente a la taberna donde trabajaba mi novia . Ansiaba verla de nuevo . Era cierto había estado con ella casi todo el día anterior pero aún así quería verla .

Además esa taberna era el lugar más feliz que conocía de esta ciudad . Abrí la puerta y lo que vi me dejo impactado . Entré y me encontré con todo el mundo llorando . Se veía como Virgo , Acuario y Aries se abrazaban mientras se consolaban entre ellas, a Gray, Laxus y Bacchus consolando a sus novias y a Gajeel y Jellal enfadados a más no poder . Y ahí fue cuando comprendí lo que pasaba Erza , Levy y mi querida Luce habían desaparecido y nadie sabía donde estaban . Me dirigí hacia Makarov enfurecido dispuesto a preguntarle .

-Viejo , ¿dónde se encuentran Luce , Levy y Erza ?-Dije conteniendo mi furia .

-Ahora mismo deben estar en palacio .-Dijo una voz a mis espaldas .

Voltee y me encontré con Acuario delante y Virgo y Aries detrás suya .

-Hay algo que nunca os hemos contado y que solo sabemos las personas que llevamos trabajando en esta taberna desde hace 7 años .-Continuo Acuario.

-Lucy y Levy son las princesas que desaparecieron en el reino vecino y Erza es su prima .-Dijo Virgo.

-Gomen , no se lo contamos para que pudieran vivir una vida normal . Lo sentimos mucho .-dijo Aries tímida como siempre .

-¿ Por qué no nos contaron eso antes ? -Dije enfadada y voltee mi mirada a Mirajane, Cana y Juvia -¿ Y ustedes lo sabían y no nos dijeron nada?

-Era para protegerlas de ...-Me contestó.

-¿ De quién eh ? Porque si alguien intenta hacerle daño a Lucy tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver .-Dije serio y enfurecido .

-De su propio padre .-Dijo Virgo con la cabeza gacha y le miré extrañado .

-¿Qué persona sería capaz de hacerle daño a su propia hija?-Dije extrañado .

-Jude , el rey del reino vecino y padre de Lucy y Levy – Dijo Acuario.-Ese hombre fue capaz de asesinar a su hermano de sangre para conseguir el trono . No me quiero imaginar lo que es capaz de hacerle a personas que le han traicionado .

-Acuario , Virgo , Aries ...-Dije haciendo que me mirarán a los ojos .-¿ Dónde se encuentra el castillo de Jude ?

-Para que quieres saberlo . -Dijo Virgo .

-Porque pienso ir allí a dejarle claro unas cuantas cosas a Jude .-Dije furioso .

-Es muy peligroso que vayas solo allí . Eres consciente de cuantos guardias aguardan el castillo .-Dijo Virgo .

-Por eso nosotros dos iremos con él cierto Jellal .-Dijo mi hermano aproximándose con el nombrado a su lado .

-Así es .-Dijo Jellal .

-Hierritos , Jellal ...-Dije y me dispuse a sonreír .

-Nada de lo que os digamos os va convencer cierto.-Dijo Makarov .

-Somos demasiado cabezones .-Dije con orgullo .

-Lo siento entonces tomad esto .-Dijo Aries dándome un pequeño pergamino .-Me lo dio la madre de Lucy por si esto llegaba a pasar lo siento .

Lo abrí y vi que era un mapa del interior castillo .

-Gracias Aries .-Dije sonriendo provocando que por la vergüenza se sonrojará .

-De nada .-Dijo tímida como siempre .

-Bien ahora solo falta algo .-Dijo Mirajane sorprendiéndonos a todos haciendo que volteáramos extrañados y la mirásemos a ella .

No nos dio más explicaciones y nos indicó que la siguiéramos . Gajeel , Jellal y yo nos dedicamos a seguirla mientras el resto lo preparaba todo para nuestra ida .

Nos dirigíamos por unas calles y nos paramos delante de una casa que supuse que era de Mirajane .

Nos fuimos al otro lado de la casa y entramos en un cobertizo . Al principio no sabía por qué íbamos al cobertizo de la casa de Mirajane pero mis dudas se resolvieron al instante cuando nos detuvimos delante de una gran sábana y Mirajane la retiró mostrando lo que había al otro lado . Yo solo pude poner cara de emoción al verlo . Estaba todo el lugar repleto de armas de distintas formas . Iba a preguntar cuando ella se me adelantó .

-Mi abuelo fue caballero aun cuando se retiró nuestra familia siguió guardando sus armas .-Dijo contestando mi pregunta .-Son un poco antiguas pero os servirán claro si sabéis usarlas.

-No hay problema que crees que hicimos los cinco años que estuvimos desaparecidos . Los cinco estuvimos aprendiendo esgrima .-Dijo Gray a mis espaldas voltee encontrándome con Laxus y Gray .

-Laxus , hielitos que hacéis aquí . -Dijo Gajeel sorprendido .

-Nosotros también vamos .-Dijo Laxus.

-Pero...-Dije .

-Son nuestras amigas y los amigos se ayudan y defienden entre ellos . Y es justo lo que vamos a hacer.-Dijo Gray .

-Gray , Laxus ...-Dije sorprendido .-Está bien pero seremos mi hermano , Jellal y yo quienes las salvarán .

-Trato hecho . Bien que armas tienes por ahí Mira .-Dijo .

Fin Pov Natsu

Mientras tanto...

En otro reino en el calabozo de un castillo se encontraban nuestras protagonistas sorprendidas por lo que estaban viendo .

Delante suya se encontraba la persona a la que una vez abandonaron y traicionaron se encontraban delante de su padre .

**Bien os dejo la intriga . Mañana no podré publicar pero os escribiré la continuación cuando tenga tiempo e inspiración . Espero que les gustase . Por cierto a esta historia le quedan poco más d capítulos .Pero si tengo inspiración haré a lo mejor un ova . Os dejo de rollos . Sayonara . **


	13. Chapter 13

**Aquí os traigo el décimo tercer capítulo . Espero que lo disfruten .**

El rescate

Nuestros protagonistas ya se habían preparado y ahora los cinco se encontraban de camino al castillo. Ya habían elegido las armas que iban a usar y se habían aprendido el plan a la perfección .

Guiados por Virgo y Aries ahora iban a caballo hacia el castillo donde se encontraban las chicas . Llegaron al bosque que se encontraba detrás del castillo y se bajaron de los caballos . Virgo empezó a dirigirse a unos arbustos y empezó a apartarlos mostrando una cueva que estaba oculta . Encendieron unas antorchas y se empezaron a adentrar en la cueva siguiendo a Virgo que llevaba el mapa .Estuvieron un rato andando hasta que llegaron al centro de la cueva.

-Bien a partir de aquí os tenemos que dejar .-Dijo Virgo .

-Gomen* por no poderos ayudar más . Gomen pero por favor volver ilesos .-Dijo Aries y antes de irse.-Le dije a un amigo mío que os ayudará os estará esperando en el otro lado gomen por no informaros antes.

Ya se habían dado la vuelta y se disponían a irse cuando las llamaron .

-Aries , ¿ cómo se llama ese amigo ?-Preguntó Natsu .

-Se llama Loke gomen .-Dijo Aries y ya de una vez las dos se fueron .

Los chicos siguieron su camino con el mapa entre sus manos hasta que llegaron a un cruce que se dividía en dos . Se dividieron en dos grupos . En el primero iban Gray y Laxus , y en el segundo Natsu , Gajeel y Jellal .

Pov Natsu

Nos acabábamos de separar . Estaba ansioso por ver a Lucy de nuevo . Como estuviera lastimada ese tal Jude tenía las horas contadas . Llegamos al final de la cueva y entramos en uno de los pasillos del castillo . Al salir oímos unas voces que provenían de la otra punta del pasillo . Nos asustamos un poco ya que no había ningún escondite a la vista .

-Por aquí .-Dijo un chico pelirrojo con gafas que estaba dentro de una habitación delante de nosotros .

Confiamos en él y entramos en la habitación en la que estaba . Una vez dentro se puso a mirarnos fijamente . La verdad es que me sentí un poco incómodo bajo la mirada penetrante de aquellos ojos pero decidí no decir nada .

-Ustedes sois los que venís a salvar a Lucy, Levy y Erza .-Dijo el chico .

-¿ Cómo lo sabes?-Dijo Gajeel .

-Aries me lo contó todo en una carta .-Dijo el pelirrojo .

-Entonces tú eres ...-Dijo Jellal pero fue interrumpido por él antes de que terminará .

-Soy Loke . Os ayudaré en lo que haga falta ya que Aries me lo pidió .-Dijo Loke .

-Yo soy...Dije pero igualmente me interrumpió .

-Tú eres Natsu , y ellos dos son Jellal y Gajeel o me equivocó .-Dijo señalándonos , después vio que le miraba sorprendido y siguió hablando .- Aries me dijo vuestros nombres y vuestro apariencia en la carta .

-Loke .-Dije y se volteo hacia mí indicándome que me escuchaba .-¿ Dónde se encuentra Lucy?

-En las mazmorras de palacio .Iremos a por ellas dentro de una hora .-Dijo .

-Está bien .-Dijo Jellal .

Esperamos durante una hora y justo antes de salir decidí preguntar .

-Loke , ¿por qué hemos estado esperando una hora ? -Dije .

-Es la hora de descanso de los guardias .-Dijo contestándome la pregunta .

Seguimos Loki y llegamos a unas escaleras que según él conducían a las mazmorras . Bajamos las escaleras y abrió la puerta y entramos en las mazmorras después de andar un rato escuché la voz que más adoraba en este mundo . Así que me adelanté y empecé a correr hacia su voz . Llegué a la mazmorra y las vi las cuatro estaban sentadas en el suelo llorando .

-Lucy .-Grité a todo pulmón y ella miró en la dirección en la que me encontraba .

-Natsu ...-Susurró y empezó a correr hasta llegar a las celdas que nos separaban .-Creí que jamás llegarías .

-Te encuentras bien .-Pregunté preocupado mientras que con mi mano acariciaba su mejilla llena de lágrimas .

-Sí ahora que estás aquí sí .-Dijo sonriendo provocándome un pequeño sonrojo.

-Natsu ¿qué haces aquí?-Dijo Levy dirigiéndose a la rejas junto con Erza y Layla .

-Vinimos a rescataros .-Dije sonriendo .

-Gajeel y Jellal vinieron contigo .-Dijo Levy emocionada .

-Sí , hablando de los reyes de Roma .-Dije mirando en la dirección en la que venían .

-No es nuestra culpa que te cunda tanto Natsu .-Dijo Jellal llegando junto con Loke y Gajeel .

-Jellal .-Dijo Erza dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el nombrado .

-Me has echado de menos .-Dijo Jellal .

-Gajeel .-Dijo Levy y repitió la acción de Erza y se puso delante de Gajeel .

-Hola enana .-Dijo Gajeel .

-No os pongáis tan románticos por favor que esto no es una telenovela .-Dijo Loke mientras abría la puerta dejando que las chicas salieran de allí .

-Natsu.-Dijo Lucy corriendo hacia el .

-¿Qué quieres...-Dije siendo interrumpido por un beso de ella .

Levy y Erza imitaron la acción de mi novia y besaron a Gajeel y Jellal . Loke y Layla carraspearon un poco y todos nos separamos y les vimos .

-No es por nada pero no se os olvida algo .-Dijo Loke .

-Así casi se me olvida .-Dije .

Después de eso todos salimos corriendo de allí antes de que vinieran los guardias . Nos dirigimos y entramos todos en la cueva incluido Loke . Ya solo faltábamos Lucy y yo por entrar cuando de repente alguien tiró de Lucy llevándola dentro del castillo de nuevo . Salí y vi que un hombre rubio tenía apresada a Lucy mientras le apuntaba con una navaja en el cuello.

-Suelta a Lucy .-Dije enfadado .

-No tienes ningún derecho a decirme lo que hago o no con mi hija .-Dijo el hombre .

-Natsu .-Dijo Lucy asustada .

-Te he dicho que la sueltes .-Dije enfadado .

El hombre comenzó a acercarle más el arma y yo lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme quieto en el sitio .

-Así me gusta . Buen chico .-Dijo alejando la navaja un poco del cuello de Lucy.

En ese momento Lucy aprovechó y le mordió la mano y no tuvo más remedio que soltarla a ella y al arma . Rápidamente me dirigí hacia la navaja y la cogí entre mis manos asegurarme de que no la tuviera otra vez entre sus manos . Lucy se puso detrás mía asustada .

-Lucy no te alejes de mí . -Dije mirándola y ella me asintió .

Cogí la navaja y la guardé en mi bolsillo para que no pudiera arrebatármela . Cogí una espada que me prestó Mirajane y apunté con ella a Jude . Él imitó mi acción y nos pusimos a luchar entre nosotros muy igualados pero los años de práctica de él se pusieron en mi contra y consiguió alejar la espada de mí tirándome al suelo . Empezó a apuntarme con la espada pero conseguí darle una patada en el estómago lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle inconsciente .

Cogí la mano de Lucy y nos fuimos de allí lo más rápido posible . Llegamos donde estaban todos y nos fuimos de allí lo más rápido que pudieron los caballos .

Después de eso llegamos a la taberna y celebramos una gran fiesta . Por lo que me enteré Gray y Laxus se ocuparon personalmente de que no volvieran a aparecer por aquí .

Y así fue como después de todo logré que la persona que más amaba no tuviera que sufrir más pesadillas .

**Espero que les gustase . Ya que queréis que continué la historia escribiré unos cuantos OVAS . Espero que os gustara la historia . Sayonara.**

*Gomen:perdón en japonés (para quien no lo sepa)


	14. Ova 1

**Bien este es el primer ova . Solo escribo porque queréis que continué la historia . Espero que les guste .**

Ova 1

Pov Lucy

Ya habían pasado tres años desde ese incidente y desde entonces nuestro padre no nos volvió a hacer nada . Cosa que me extrañó muchísimo pero aquel día se resolvieron todas mis dudas . Todos las parejas nos habíamos casado y vivíamos felizmente al lado de nuestra pareja .

Era un martes por la mañana por lo tanto tenía que madrugar . Me levanté de mi cama y vi como Natsu dormía tranquilamente abrazando a Happy . Decidí no despertarlos ya se lo diría después . Me vestí y preparé el desayuno . Natsu debió oler el desayuno ya que bajó junto con Happy al instante de que terminará de hacerlo con la boca hecha agua .

Se sentó en la mesa y en cuanto le puse el desayuno empezó a comérselo rápidamente . Happy me hizo un puchero del que no pude resistirme así que fui hacia la despensa y saqué de allí unos cuantos pescados y se los puse por delante . Y al igual que su dueño empezó a devorarlos rápidamente . Decidí imitarles y me senté en la mesa y empecé a comerme mi desayuno tranquilamente .

Terminamos de desayunar y nos fuimos a Fairy Tail al cual los chicos habían empezado a trabajar recientemente . Estuvimos un rato en silencio hasta que decidí romper el hielo .

-Natsu .-Dije y él volteo a mirarme .

-Sí Luce .-Dijo .

-Verás hace unas cuantas semanas que te quería decir esto pero no sabía si decírtelo o no .-Dije nerviosa ya que no sabía como explicarle eso .

-Te pasa algo malo Luce .-Dijo Natsu .

-No , no es malo . Bueno según como te lo tomes .-Dije algo avergonzada y sonrojada .

-Oye Luce si estás enferma te llevo al hospital si hace falta .-Dijo Natsu empezando a preocuparse .

-Ey Lucy , Natsu .-Dijo una voz a mis espaldas .

Volteé y vi a Juvia junto con Gray dirigiéndose hacia nosotros .

''Maldita sea ahora no podré decírselo''.Pensé .

-Ah hola Juvia , hielitos .-Dijo Natsu sonriendo.

-Bien vayamos a Fairy Tail . Flamitas tonto quien llegué último .-Dijo Gray y los dos empezaron a correr hacia allí.

-Juvia piensa que se comportan como niños . No crees Lucy-san .-Dijo Juvia mirando hacia mí y se sorprendió al verme deprimida.-Te pasa algo Lucy-san .

-No pude decírselo .-Dije deprimida .

-Todavía no le dijiste eso .-Dijo Juvia .

-Estaba a punto de decírselo cuando llegasteis .-Dije volteando mi mirada a Juvia .

-Juvia lo siente mucho no era su intención interrumpirte Lucy-san .-Dijo empezando a llorar .

-Tranquila Juvia ya se lo contaré más tarde . No te preocupes .-Dije .

Sin darnos cuenta llegamos a nuestro destino . Entramos y al rato empezamos a trabajar . Todo el día transcurrió con tranquilidad . Bueno no todo . Ese suceso hizo que mi vida cambiará radicalmente .

Estaba limpiando una mesa cuando oí como unas trompetas sonaban en el exterior . Extrañada me dirigí hacia la puerta y vi como abrían la puerta y entraba un mensajero que reconocí al instante con la insignia del reino de mi padre . No sabía si sentir miedo o sorprenderme . Pero eso no fue lo que más me sorprendió sino el hecho siguiente .

-Señorita Lucy y Levy Heartphilia .-Dijo el mensajero .

-Sí somos nosotras . -Dije dando un paso al frente junto con Levy .-Sucede algo Sagitario-san .

-Si vine a traer el testamento de parte de vuestro padre fallecido .-Dijo y abrió la carta y comenzó a leer .-Sé que no he sido muy bueno con vosotras en mi vida pasada . Pero os suplico que me escuchéis . Mi muerte se acerca lo presiento así que he decidido escribir este testamento . Lucy y Levy mis dos queridas hijas sé que os hecho muchos males en mi vida pero os suplico que me perdonéis con esto . Os entregó todas mis tierras y nombró a Lucy Heartphilia mi hija heredera nueva reina de Fiore y a Levy Heartphilia consejera real de la reina . Espero que con esto podáis perdonarme . Si no llegáis a hacerlo lo entenderé pero por favor gobernar este reino justamente .

Atte : Jude Heartphilia .

-No sé que decir .-Dije sorprendida .

-Pues yo sí . Hurra por la nueva reina de Fiore . Hip Hip.-Dijo Levy .

-Hurra.-Dijeron todos a la vez .

-Hip Hip .-Dijo nuevamente.

-Hurra .-Volvieron a decir .

-Pero no estoy lista para gobernar .-Dije .

-Por eso estaré allí para ayudarte Lucy-chan .-Dijo y me guiñó un ojo .

-Vaya quién lo diría mi esposa reina de Fiore . -Dijo Natsu sorprendido .

Yo que estaba a su lado solo sonreí por la inocencia de mi esposo.

-Natsu .-Dije .

-Sí .-Me contestó con una sonrisa como siempre .

-Eres consciente de que si yo me hago reina tú serás el rey.-Dije y él se sorprendió .

-Pero si yo no sé como gobernar .-Dijo sorprendido .

-Yo estaré allí para tomar decisiones después de todo soy la heredera .-Dije .

Suspiró.-Menos mal .

Después de eso nos mudamos junto todo Fairy Tail al castillo que acababa de heredar . Cada uno consiguió un trabajo allí Erza se convirtió en nuestra caballera personal y nos protegía a toda la familia ;Laxus , Gray , Gajeel y Jellal se convirtieron en caballeros al igual que Erza pero de menor rango ; Cana y Juvia se convirtieron en mis damas de honor ; Aries , Acuario, Virgo y Loke se encargaban de organizar a nuestras sirvientas y les enseñaban todo lo necesario ; Levy tal y como mencionamos antes se convirtió en mi consejera real y me daba consejos de como gobernar ; Mirajane tarde o temprano se convertiría en la maestra de nuestros hijos y en su ñiñera; Wendy aprendió medicina y se convirtió en la médica real; y los que faltamos Natsu y yo nos convertimos en los reyes de aquel reino junto con cada uno de nuestros seres queridos .

Después de todo eso unos días me armé de valor y me fui a buscar a Natsu . Lo encontré y me dirigí hacia él . Llegué y me puse a su lado .

-Ah hola Luce . No te había visto-Dijo sonriéndome .

-Natsu tengo que hablar contigo .-Dije nerviosa .

-Vale venga cuenta .-Dijo .

-Te acuerdas de que hace unos días te dije que tenía que decirte algo importante .-Dije .

-Sí ahora me acuerdo . ¿De qué se trataba Luce? -Dijo .

-Es que estoy ...-Dije .

-Es que estás ...Repitió .

-Estoy embarazada .-Dije .

**Bien aquí termina el ova 1 . Espero que les gustase . Sayonara.**


	15. Ova 2

**Aquí os traigo el segundo ova . Espero que les guste .**

Prologo

Pov Lucy

Ya habían pasado 10 meses desde aquel incidente por lo tanto ya había nacido Nashi . Aún recuerdo la reacción de Natsu aquel día

Flashback

-Estoy embarazada.-Dije en voz alta .

-¿ Y qué es eso?.-Dijo extrañado .

Me caí de espaldas , me levanté y suspiré . Tendría que explicárselo .

-Significa que tengo un bebe dentro .-Dije señalando mi estómago .

-Luce , ¿ cómo pudiste comerte un bebe ?-Dijo .

-Que no es eso baka .-Dije y comencé a contarle como era la reproducción humana (no lo voy a escribir ya que no quiero dañarme ni a mí ni a nadie).

Después de contarle todo eso , me miró con una mirada pícara y me abrazó cosa que me sorprendió . Me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí llevándonos al salón del trono lugar en el que estaban todos . Pero eso no fue lo que más me sorprendió fue lo que hizo a continuación .

-Voy a ser padre .-Gritó a todo pulmón .

Después de eso estuve recibiendo felicidades de todas las personas que había en el castillo y a la vez agradeciéndolas sonrojada a más no poder .

Ova 2 : Las maestras demoníacas .

Nalu-Nashi *Ya sabéis como es .

Gruvia-(niño)Hisame=agua helada *igual que Gray.

Gale-(mellizos niño y niña)Kuro=negro*tiene el pelo azul y los ojos marrones y Tomoyo=inteligente *tiene el pelo negro y los ojos rojos.

Jerza-(niña)Ichigo=fresa*tiene el pelo azul y los ojos marrones .

Lami-(un niño )Raiden=Dios de los truenos*tiene el pelo blanco y los ojos verdes

Pov Nashi

Bien estoy segura de que me conocéis pero aún así me llamo Nashi Dragneel Heartphilia y soy hija de los reyes Natsu y Lucy por lo tanto soy la próxima heredera al trono .

Era un lunes por la mañana por lo tanto tenía clases con Mirajane al igual que mis primos y mis amigos aun así seguía durmiendo ya que por desgracia había heredado la pereza de mi padre. Estaba durmiendo muy tranquilamente cuando sentí como alguien me llamaba abrí los ojos y allí se encontraba Tomoyo .

-Nashi levanta te ya que si no vamos a llegar tarde .-Dijo Tomoyo .

-Está bien .-Dije levantándome y comenzando a vestirme .

Terminé de vestirme y me fui junto a Tomoyo a desayunar . Llegamos y vimos que estábamos solas ya que todos habían desayunado ya. Nos sentamos juntas y comenzamos a desayunar lo más rápido que pudimos . Después de eso nos pusimos a correr para llegar a la biblioteca . Llegamos y vimos que Mirajane había llegado y nos lanzó una mirada amenazante .

-Bien ,¿Nashi , Tomoyo cuales son vuestras escusas esta vez?-Dijo Mirajane .

-Me quedé dormida y Tomoyo estuvo esperándome .-Dije .

Suspiró y dijo-No tenéis remedio anda sentaros en vuestros sitios para que pueda empezar la clase .

-Gracias Mirajane-san .-Dijimos a la misma vez .

Nos fuimos las dos a nuestros sitios y nos sentamos allí . Mirajane empezó la clase y yo como siempre estuve intentando no dormirme porque tuve que heredar el carácter de mi padre . Me puse a atender en clase intentando no dormirme en el intento .

Estuve así por un rato hasta que pasaron las horas y terminaron las clases que más detestaba para que por fin llegará la que más me gustaba Educación Física ya que también aprendíamos esgrima. Vale es raro que a una princesa como a mí me guste luchar pero es que lo adoraba . Supuestamente esta clase era solo para los chicos pero como era Erza quien nos enseñaba las tres logramos convencerla para que nos enseñara a luchar ya que a mis primas también les gustaba . Salimos al patio para comenzar la clase y esperamos a que Erza llegará . La cual llegó al poco rato junto a Mirajane y Acuario que habían ido a por ella . Cosa que me dio mala espina .

-Bien hoy daremos clase de natación con Acuario .-Dijo Erza tranquilamente .

-Con Acuario-san .-Dijimos todos asustados .

-Sí algún problema.-Dijo Acuario .

-No ninguno .-Dijimos todos nerviosos .

-Bien pues vayan a por su bañador .-Dijo Mirajane sonriendo .

Todos subimos a nuestras habitaciones y nos pusimos nuestros bañadores para ir a la piscina .

Llegamos a la piscina y nos metimos en ella . No es que fuera tiempo de piscina la verdad . Estábamos en pleno invierno y encima nuestras maestras eran las personas que más miedo me daban en ese mundo .

Estuvimos nadando muchísimo tiempo y eso unido a que no paraba de competir con Hisame para ver quien nadaba más rápido . La verdad es que ese chico me sacaba de mis casillas . Estuvimos haciendo carreras mientras que el resto nos miraba sorprendidos ya que aunque estuviésemos los dos agotados seguíamos nadando para no perder ante el otro .

\- Chicos salid del agua .-Dijo Mirajane amablemente.

-Por favor un rato más .-Dijimos a la vez ya que todavía no habíamos terminado .

-Está bien pero a la próxima os salid vale .-Dijo Mirajane y asentimos .

Volvimos a nuestras carreras y seguimos nadando sin hacer caso al resto del mundo . Escuché como me llamaban pero me hice la tonta al igual que Hisame y seguí nadando . Cada vez los gritos eran más altos así que me volteé al igual que Hisame para ver de donde venían cosa que me arrepentiré por el resto de mi vida ya que lo que vi a continuación siempre será fruto de mis pesadillas . Allí se encontraban Acuario , Mirajane y Erza con un aura demoníaca alrededor suya . Hisame y yo nos quedamos petrificados del miedo .

-Salir del agua ya .-Dijo Mirajane .

-Sí .-Dijimos asustados los dos .

Después de eso nos salimos de la piscina y rápidamente nos fuimos a cambiarnos . Nos dijeron que Mirajane , Erza y Acuario querían vernos fuimos los dos asustados perdidos ya que no sabíamos que nos iban a hacer ya que según mi padre me había contado Mirajane , Erza y Acuario eran las personas más terroríficas que él conocía . Llegamos donde estaban ellas las cuales seguían con ese aura alrededor suya . Después de eso nos dieron el sermón más largo de toda mi vida y mira que eso es un logro ya que al igual que mi padre yo también era muy traviesa . Pero ellas tienen el récord . En ese sermón fue tan largo y sentí tanto miedo al sentir esas auras sobre mí que prometí que nunca las volvería a hacer enfadar ya que esas mujeres que tuve delante no eran mujeres normales eran demonios cuando se enfadaban .

**Bien aquí termina el ova 2 . Espero que les gustase . Sayonara.**

***Baka=idiota**


	16. Ova 3

**Aquí os traigo el tercer ova . Este es el último ova gomen por terminar la historia pero es quiero comenzar nuevas historias y para eso me hará falta tiempo. Será un NashixHisame . Espero que les guste . Los chicos tienen todos 10 años . Voy a hacer un pequeño cambio y la hija de Erza se va a llamar Aiko ya que a ciertas personas no le gustan Ichigo perdón por las interrupciones . Este está dedicado a Lau-chan200111, a ninoh11 y a jidget .Por si las moscas.**

_Nalu-Nashi *Ya sabéis como es ._

_Gruvia-(niño)Hisame=agua helada *igual que Gray._

_Gale-(mellizos niño y niña)Kuro=negro*tiene el pelo azul y los ojos marrones y Tomoyo=inteligente *tiene el pelo negro y los ojos rojos._

_Jerza-(niña)Aiko=fresa*tiene el pelo azul y los ojos marrones ._

_Lami-(un niño )Raiden=Dios de los truenos*tiene el pelo blanco y los ojos verdes_

Pov Nashi

Era un martes por la mañana ya había pasado una semana desde mi peor pesadilla . Ahora me encontraba hablando con Aiko y Tomoyo cuando de repente llegaron Hisame, Kuro y Raiden .

-Hola Raiden,Kuro ,Hisame.-Dijo Tomoyo .

-Hola chicas.-Dijeron a la vez .

-¿Qué os trae por aquí ? directamente .

-Eres muy directa Flamitas .-Dijo Hisame burlón .

-Y tú eres muy burlón hielitos .-Dije .

-Parad de discutir .-Dijeron Tomoyo y Aiko a la vez .

-Vale .-Dijimos los dos asustados .

Vale se preguntarán porque nos asustamos pues se lo pienso contestar mis primas heredaron eran bipolares y heredaron las personalidades de sus padre por lo tanto podían ser amables y tranquilas como mis tíos Levy y Jellal o podían dar más miedo que el propio demonio al igual que mis tíos Gajeel y Erza era por eso que Kuro , Raiden , Hisame y yo procuramos no enfadarles .

-Bien qué os trae por aquí .-Dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente mientras sonreía .

Bipolar .

-Mirajane-san nos dijo que íbamos a hacer una excursión por el bosque y nos dijo que os avisáramos .-Dijo Kuro .

-Está bien ya vamos para allá .-Dijo Aiko .

Fuimos hacia donde estaba Mirajane y nos dimos cuenta que no estaba sola sino que estaba acompañada por Wendy , Aries y Erza . Nos dirigimos hacia allí y nos paramos en frente de ellas .

-Ya llegaron . Bien como os habrán contado nos vamos de excursión al bosque.-Dijo Mirajane .

-Iréis por parejas gomen que hemos elegido previamente . Será como una gincana gomen .-Dijo Aries tímidamente como siempre .

-Aquí está la lista .-Dijo Wendy y abrió un pergamino .-Kuro irá con Raiden , Aiko con Tomoyo y Hisame con Nashi .

-¿Qué?-Dijimos Hisame y yo a la vez .

-Algún problema .-Dijo Mirajane .

-Sí yo no voy a ir con este stripper .-Dije .

-¿A quién llamas tú stripper?-Dijo Hisame .

-A ti mocoso eso es lo que eres un stripper sino lo fueras no estarías desnudo ahora .-Dije plantándole cara .

-Pero cuando .-Dijo mirándose y empezando a vestirse .

-Irán ustedes dos juntos quieran o no porque sino yo seré vuestra acompañante y os juro que os haré la vida imposible .-Dijo Erza amenazante.-Queda claro .

-Sí .-Dijimos los dos estáticos .

-Bien entonces ustedes irán con Aries como acompañante o también van a protestar por eso .-Dijo Erza .

-N no hay ay problema er Erza-san.- Dijimos los dos asustados a más no poder .

Bien después de volver a pasar miedo por segunda vez ese mismo día aceptamos ir los dos juntos con Aries y participar en la gincana . Nos dieron un mapa con los lugares donde estaban las pruebas

que teníamos que superar . Aries nos explicó como llegar a esos lugares y que debíamos hacer en cada uno de ellos . Nos separamos de ella para que ella se fuera con Wendy , Erza y Mirajane a la prueba final . Empezamos a hacer las pruebas las cuales eran bastante fáciles para nosotros y así fue como nos encaminamos a la prueba final justo cuando tropecé con una rama .

-Ay .-Dije mirándome la herida que me había hecho .

-Eres muy torpe enana .-Dijo sentándose justo al lado mía y observándome la herida .-Puedes levantarte y andar por ti misma .

-No lo sé .-Dije intentando levantarme pero al intentarlo solo me dolía más .

-Parece que te has hecho un esguince .-Dijo sacando un pañuelo y enroscándome lo alrededor del tobillo .

Yo solo me sonrojé y miré hacia otro lado . Aunque me parece que vio como me sonrojaba ya que sonrió .

-Anda sube .-Dijo mostrándome su espalda .

-Eh.-Dije sonrojada a más no poder .

-Sube te a mi espalda o es que quieres que nos quedemos aquí hasta que se te cure el esguince .-Dijo .

-Está bien .-Dije rendida y me subí en su espalda .

Se levantó y me cargó en su espalda hasta que llegamos al lugar donde estaba el resto que nos esperaban preocupados . Cuando me vieron en ese estado me llevaron rápidamente al castillo donde mi tía Wendy y Romeo su ayudante estuvieron curándome el esguince . Después de observar el tobillo y de hacerme algunas pruebas me dijeron que los daños no habían sido graves pero que no debía moverme de aquella cama demasiado para que no empeorará .

Recibí visitas durante todo el día de parte de mi familia , mis amigos y de la gente que trabajaba en el castillo . Todos me preguntaban como me encontraba y yo siempre debía responderles lo mismo bueno no todos . Estaba tranquilamente leyendo un libro que me habían dejado Tomoyo y mi tía Levy anteriormente cuando oí como alguien abría la puerta y la cerraba .

Volteé para ver quién era y me encontré a Hisame . Aparté el libro y lo dejé encima de una mesilla .

Se dirigió hacia mí y se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de mi cama .

-¿Qué haces aquí ?-Dije .

-Sigues siendo muy directa flamitas .-Dijo burlón .

-Y tú muy burlón stripper .-Dije con una sonrisa burlona .

-Muy graciosa . Tienes suerte de que estés herida porque sino ya estaría peleando contra ti .-Dijo.

-Serías capaz de pegarle a una dama eso no es de caballeros .-Dije burlona .

-Es que tú no eres una dama .-Dijo .

-Oye .-Dije lanzándole una almohada .

Así fue como empezamos una guerra ''amistosa'' de almohadas . Estuvimos así toda la tarde peleando y riendo hasta que llegó ya la hora en la que debía irse .

-Hisame .-Dije haciendo que volteara .

-Vaya es raro que me llames por mi nombre que quieres Nashi .-Dijo .

-Acerca te .-Dije .

-Vale .-Dijo acercándose a mí hasta que por fin estuvo lo suficientemente cerca .

Le besé una mejilla y sonrojada dije .-Gracias por ser mi mejor amigo.

-Lo mismo digo .-Dijo sonrojado y sonriendo .

Y ahí fue donde me di cuenta de que aunque eramos distintos me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo .

**Bien aquí termina el ova 3 y esta historia. Espero que les gustase . Muchísimas gracias por seguir mi historia y por mandarme cada uno de esos comentarios . A lo mejor algún día escribo otro Ova para esta historia pero por ahora no . Se despide Kirara213 hasta la próxima historia que decida escribir . ¡SAYONARA!**


	17. Ova 4

**Aquí os traigo el último Ova de esta historia . Cuanto tiempo eh cuanto ha sido un mes más o menos bueno eso es lo de menos. La cosa es que estoy ya que ya solo queda una bendita semana para descansar de esa cárcel si me refiero al instituto . Os dejo de rollos . Este está dedicado a Lau-chan200111, a ninoh11 y a jidget .**

_Nalu-Nashi *Ya sabéis como es ._

_Gruvia-(niño)Hisame=agua helada *igual que Gray._

_Gale-(mellizos niño y niña)Kuro=negro*tiene el pelo azul y los ojos marrones y Tomoyo=inteligente *tiene el pelo negro y los ojos rojos._

_Jerza-(niña)Aiko=querida*tiene el pelo azul y los ojos marrones ._

_Lami-(un niño )Raiden=Dios de los truenos*tiene el pelo blanco y los ojos verdes_

_Rokino-(niño)Akira=inteligente*pelo blanco y ojos rojos_

Pov Tomoyo

Al fin había llegado . Después de tantos meses esperando ya había llegado mañana era mi cumpleaños . Llevaba esperándolo meses aunque no era la única ya que mi hermano Kuro lo anhelaba al igual que yo . Por fin los dos cumpliríamos doce años ya era hora. Pero eso no era la única razón por la que queríamos que llegara . Mi madre y mi tía Lucy nos contaron que un amigo de mi padre iba a venir junto a su hijo Akira . La verdad es que me picaba la curiosidad por saber como era ya que aunque ese hombre era amigo de mi padre en los casi doce años que llevamos vivos ninguno de nosotros lo ha visto alguna vez . Así que estaba ansiosa .

Ya que era nuestro cumpleaños iba a ver una gran fiesta para celebrarlo por lo tanto todos los sirvientes estaban ocupados con la comida , decoración y demás . Tenía ganas de que llegara mi cumpleaños pero la verdad me atosigaba cada vez que tenía que ir a tomarme las medidas os estaréis preguntando por qué ,pues como eramos las personas más ''importantes'' de la fiesta teníamos que llevar trajes nuevos . No sois conscientes de cuantos pinchazos sufrí de parte de Acuario . Aun sigo sin entender como no morí desangrada . Al menos no fui la única , mi hermano , Nashi y el resto también pasaron por lo mismo.

Por fin llegó tan ansiado día . Era por la mañana acababa de amanecer cuando unos leves rayos sol iluminaron mis ojos . Debido a la molestia que me causaban me desperté pero a diferencia de otros días en los que simplemente hubiera volteado la cabeza hacia otro lado , hoy abrí los ojos y corrí a prepararme . Cuando ya me había vestido me dirigí hacia las camas de Aiko y Nashi para despertarlas . Con Aiko no tuve demasiados problemas pero tardé como media hora para despertar a Nashi . Una vez que ya se habían preparado bajamos a desayunar .

Pov Nashi .

Maldita sea . Con lo bien que estaba yo aquella mañana durmiendo y tenía que venir mi ''adorable'' prima a despertarme . Es verdad era su cumpleaños y es normal que se emocionara ya que yo también lo hice en el mío pero no tenía razones para hacer eso . No tenía bastante con despertarme temprano que también tenía que tirarme de la cama para hacerlo . Pero por dios santo de donde saca esta chica la fuerza . Que pesa menos y es más joven por meses que yo .

Bueno la cosa es que mi prima/amiga favorita me tiró de mi adorada cama para despertarme . Después de mi caída Aiko y yo nos preparamos y junto con Tomoyo bajamos a desayunar al comedor .

Luego de desayunar no pasó nada emocionante nos unimos a los chicos ,Tomoyo y Kuro se pasaron todo el día agradeciendo a las personas que las felicitaban y así casi se me olvidaba estuvimos preparándonos para la fiesta que se iba a celebrar a continuación .

Pov Tomoyo

Nos encontrábamos vistiéndonos para la fiesta bueno más bien nos vestían ya que Aries y Virgo no nos dejaban . Nos vestimos y al cabo de unas horas empezó la fiesta . Recordáis cuando os dije que estaba emocionada por que empezara la fiesta pues lo retiro . La fiesta se me hizo bastante aburrida hasta el momento en que al fin llegaron ellos .

Estaba yo junto con mi madre y mi padre recibiendo a los invitados que venían a felicitarme si estaba sola mis primas , mi hermano y mis amigos me dejaron sola en mitad de la fiesta . Yo iba a escaparme con ellos pero mi madre me ''raptó'' antes de que pudiera salir . Y ahí me encontraba sola agradeciendo a las personas que me felicitaban . Ahí fue cuando llegó él . Estaba hablando con mi madre cuando de repente paró de hablar y se puso a mirar un punto detrás mía . Acto seguido empezó a correr hacia ese punto aun sigo sin saber como diablos no se mató por el camino pero bueno ese es un misterio que nadie podrá resolver . Bueno la cosa es que mi madre salió corriendo .

Me di la vuelta para ver hacia donde iba y me encontré con que estaba abrazando a una albina y me encontré también con unos ojos rojos observándome. Me dirigí hacía allí y vi como mi madre sonreía con una sonrisa nostálgica junto con la albina como si no se viesen desde hace siglos.

Se dieron cuenta de que las observaba así que mi madre rompió aquel silencio .

-Tomoyo esta es Yukino ...-Dijo señalándolos .-... este es Rogue y él es Akira.

-Encantada de conocerlos Yukino-sama , Rogue-sama.-Dije haciendo una reverencia .

-Igualmente.-Dijeron los dos repitiendo mi acción .

-Ah sí Tomoyo por qué no le presentas Akira a los chicos .-Dijo mi madre .

-Hai *, onegai* Akira .-Dije haciendo un ademán de mano indicándole que me siguiera .

Estuvimos un rato andando en silencio hasta que rompí el silencio.

-Así que te llamas Akira es bastante curioso nuestros nombres tienen el mismo significado .-Dije .

-Eso parece .-Dijo observándome fijamente .-Tú eres la que cumple años no .

-Sí .-Dije .

-Ah pues entonces felicidades .-Dijo sonriéndome .

-Arigato.-Dije sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado .

No sé por qué pero esa sonrisa suya hizo que me derritiera por completo . No sería que me estaba enamoran... no no es imposible no he podido enamorarme acabo de conocerlo no puedo enamorarme de alguien tan fácilmente verdad . Aunque se sentía tal y como lo describían Nashi y Aiko pero bueno vamos a dejar eso de lado . Después de esa extraña sensación me dirigí junto a Akira con el resto después de muchas presentaciones estuvimos todo el grupo hablando entre nosotros . Terminó la fiesta y al día siguiente Akira y sus padres se tenían que ir no sin antes prometer que volverían lo antes posible . Antes de irse Akira me cogió de la mano sin que nadie nos viera y me llevó a otra habitación .

-¿ Qué quieres ?-Dije .

-Quería decirte que me lo he pasado muy bien contigo y que pienso volver lo antes posible .-Dijo y me dio un papel .-Esa es mi dirección esperó recibir alguna carta tuya .

Me quedé paralizada sin saber que decir solo atiné a asentir mientras él sonreía haciendo que me pusiera todavía más nerviosa .

Ya han pasado meses desde aquel día , nos mandamos cartas muy a menudo pero aún así esperó con ansias volver a verlo

**Aquí termina el último ova de esta historia muchísimas gracias por seguirla y por todos vuestros comentarios . Vale es broma a lo mejor escribo otro más . Pero aún así gracias por los comentarios.**

***Hai=sí ; onegai=por favor**


	18. Ova 5

**Hola de nuevo . Lo siento pero ya es oficial ya no haré más OVAS . Aquí os dejo el último OVA de esta historia . Espero que les guste . Este capítulo va dedicado a cada una de las personas que siguen esta historia . Se los agradezco de corazón .**

Pov Aiko

Era viernes por la mañana y estábamos dando clase con Mirajane . Yo estaba entre Nashi y Tomoyo

, y como ya era costumbre desde hace unos días estas estaban distraídas . Pero eso no era todo Hisame también lo estaba . En Nashi y Hisame no es raro pero en Tomoyo si lo era . Esta chica adora estudiar más que su propia vida al igual que su madre . Por eso me extrañaba que estuviera tan distraída . Siempre que les preguntaba a las dos cambiaban rápidamente de tema y por lo tanto todavía no me he enterado . Pero lo pienso hacer cueste lo que cueste .

Absorta en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que las clases habían terminado y aún seguiría allí sino fuera porque Raiden se dio cuenta e intentó avisarme .

-Tierra llamando a Aiko .-Dijo agitando una mano delante de mi cara .- Me reciben cambio.

-Ah pero qué .-Dije despertando mi trance .-¿ Qué pasa ?

-Te quedaste embobada en tus pensamientos .-Dijo y señalando un dos con sus manos – Ya van dos veces esta semana . Te encuentras bien .

-Sí tranquilo . Es que hay una duda que ronda por mi mente .-Dije .

-Se puede saber de qué se trata .-Dijo cogiendo una silla y sentándose delante de mí .

-Desde hace unos días Nashi y Tomoyo están muy distraídas incluso Hisame .-Dije y suspiré .-En Nashi y Hisame no es raro pero si en Tomoyo , ella es una chica muy atenta y estudiosa . Que le pasa.

-Ahora que lo dices es cierto Hisame está muy distraído .-Dijo pensativo .

Recogí mis cosas y nos fuimos al patio pensando que les pasaba a nuestros amigos cuando de repente Raiden puso una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro .

-Sabes Aiko . Ya que parece que no lo vamos a adivinar por nuestra cuenta que te parece si buscamos un poco de información .-Dijo y volvió a poner esa sonrisa .

-Sí es cierto busquemos información .-Dije sonriendo de la misma manera que él .

Después de eso nos pusimos a planear un plan entre los dos para descubrir que les pasaba y llegamos a una conclusión . Solo había una persona en todo el planeta que nos podía ayudar . Así que nos dispusimos a buscarle para sonsacarle información o convencerle para que nos ayudara a averiguar información con nosotros . Así es esa persona no era nadie más que …

-Kuro.-Grité cuando le vi luchando contra su padre en un duelo de espadas .

Por lo visto era hora de su entrenamiento con espadas para convertirse en caballero al igual que su padre . Este se volteo y se dirigió hacia nosotros .

-¿ Qué queréis ?-Dijo este cuando ya se encontraba delante nuestra .

-Te necesitamos para una emergencia .-Dijo Raiden .

-La última vez que dijisteis eso estuvimos castigados dos semanas . Así que sea lo que sea no quiero verme involucrado .-Dijo y se volteó para irse .

-Tiene que ver con tu hermana .-Grité y este rápidamente se dio la vuelta mostrando preocupación .

-¿ Qué le ha pasado ? -Dijo preocupado .

-No lo sabemos .-Dije y me miró confundido .-Eso es lo que queremos averiguar . Desde hace unos días , ella junto con Hisame y Nashi están muy distraídos .

-Si tiene que ver con mi hermana os ayudaré pero solo si ...-Dijo levantado rápidamente la mano y señalándome a mí continuó-... si luchas contra mí Aiko .

Me quedé en shock al igual que Raiden pero reaccioné y cogiendo la mano de Kuro dije :

''Trato hecho''.

Después de coger una espada cada uno nos dispusimos a luchar entre nosotros . Tal vez era una chica pero era tan buena con mi madre con la espada y tardé poco en derrotarle y hacer que se volviera de nuestro lado .

-Bien creo que nos has prometido algo .-Dije poniendo mi mano delante suya para ayudarle ya que se encontraba en el suelo .

Aceptó mi mano y dijo-Sí .

Y así fue como los tres nos dispusimos a sonsacarles. Mientras yo lo hacía con Nashi y Tomoyo , ellos lo hacían con Hisame . Bien ahora diréis por qué no al revés . Bueno pues es bastante sencillo .

He heredado la mirada amenazadora de mi madre y por lo tanto no me costaba hacerles hablar pero a diferencia mía ellos no así que tuvieron que ir juntos para poder sacar algo de información .

Después de sacarles la información y compartirla nos dimos cuenta que solo habíamos estado haciendo el tonto . Ya que estaban así por dolor de estómago . Vale es broma . Hisame y Nashi se encontraban así ya que los dos se habían enamorado el uno del otro y no sabían como confesarse . Y Tomoyo se encontraba así porque dentro de unos días iba a venir Akira y se sentía un poco nerviosa . Bueno terminando pronto todos sufrían por causa del amor .

Me encontraba con Raiden debajo de un árbol pensando todo esto . Cuando él rompió el silencio que se encontraba en ese momento .

-¿Quién diría que se encontraban todos así por la misma razón ?-Dijo Raiden observando el cielo fijamente .

-Pues sí . Raiden .-Dije y él volteó a mirarme .-¿Qué se siente estar enamorado ?

-La verdad no estoy muy seguro pero si sé algo con certeza y es que es algo maravilloso.-Dijo sonriendo .

-Sí . Gracias por confirmar me lo .-Dije y me acerqué a él y le deposité un beso en su mejilla.-Hasta mañana .

-Adiós .-Dijo sonrojado a más no poder .

**Bien aquí termina esta historia . Quiero agradecer cada uno de los comentarios que me habéis mandado . Significan mucho para mí . Por cierto he leído algunas de vuestras historias son fantásticas , seguid así . Aquí se despide kirara213 hasta la próxima historia . ¡Sayonara! **


	19. Ova 6:Declaración primera parte

**Hola de nuevo . Hace ya bastante que no publicó aquí ,¿no? Exactamente 7 meses . Ya que pronto es el aniversario de esta historia decidí escribir el último OVA de esta historia definitivamente . Espero que les guste , este OVA va especialmente dedicado a Mori Summer, Viana D'Ascolli ,bluewater14, ninoh11, Mermaid Slayer , arace-chan, Flor Carmesí y a todos los lectores silenciosos que leían mi historia . Este cap va dedicado a todos ustedes , espero que os agrade .**

Las personas se movían al compás de la música totalmente sincronizados . Instantes después la música cesó y una joven pelirrosa decidió salir de allí . Se dirigió hacia uno de los balcones y apoyó sus codos en este , dejando reposar su rostro en sus manos .

Cuando se aseguró que nadie la veía , suspiró cansadamente . Se encontraba agotada , ya que al ser la protagonista por así decirlo de aquella fiesta , había estado bailando por horas . Era el día de su cumpleaños y entendía que era su deber como princesa y heredera al trono de aquel país , aceptar las peticiones de baile de aquellos nobles pero lo cierto es que eso la hacía sentir exhausta .

Añoraba aquellos días en los que podía hacer lo que quisiera sin que nadie la estuviese controlando continuamente . Aquellos días en los que Aiko , Tomoyo y ella jugaban juntas . Aquellos en los que peleaba continuamente con Hisame por tonterías . Sí , esos días fueron los mejores de su vida y siempre lo serían . Suspiró nostálgica mientras hundía más su rostro en sus manos .

Ese mismo día cumplía 18 años , quien lo diría . Por primera vez en años quería ser libre para hacer lo que quisiera , aunque eso era técnicamente imposible , ¿cierto? Suspiró por tercera vez consecutiva , si su institutriz estuviera allí se hubiera llevado un buen regaño de eso estaba segura . Rió al imaginar la cara que pondría . Eso sería bastante divertido .

-Es una sorpresa verte aquí .-oyó una voz a su espaldas . Volteó y se encontró con Hisame sonriéndole burlón.-Creí que estarías dentro bailando con tus ''amiguitos''.-dijo haciendo énfasis en lo último .

-Es que estás celoso cubito de hielo .-dijo con burla .

-Por supuesto que no llamitas .-la encaró aún con esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro .-Solo vine a hacerte un poco de compañía , no es bueno que una princesa esté sola en un lugar donde hay tanta gente , además podrías pillar un resfriado .

-¡Oh que tierno! Hielitos preocupándose , que lindo de tu parte.-sonrió burlona .

El pelinegro se sonrojó un poco y apartó la mirada.-Cambiando de tema , ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Estaba aburrida .-el pelinegro arqueó una ceja confundido .

Suspiró .-Debí suponerlo .-tomó la mano de la chica y comenzó a caminar .

-Se puede saber qué haces stripper .-se quejó . Hisame solo rodó los ojos y siguió andando , ignorando olímpicamente a la chica. La pelirrosa lo veía confundida . ¿Qué estaba pensando ese idiota?

Avanzaron a través de los jardines hasta detenerse bajo la copa de un gran árbol , que la chica reconoció en seguida . Ese árbol era …

-Este árbol es donde nosotros j...

-Donde nosotros jugábamos de pequeños así es .-la interrumpió el pelinegro .

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí Hisame?-preguntó preocupada mientras lo observaba fijamente .

-Debes de estar muy preocupada para llamarme por mi nombre , llamitas .-el pelinegro rió . Lo miró seria a lo que él suspiró .-Tú misma lo dijiste, ¿no? .-volteó su mirada al gran árbol que se encontraba frente a ellos .-Estás aburrida . No creo que atraigas a tu príncipe azul con esa cara larga. Aunque tampoco creo que lo consiguieras con la normal .-bromeó . La pelirrosa le pegó un codazo .-Auch.-se quejó .

-Te lo mereces por insultarme .

-No te estaba insultando , solo decía la verdad.-la chica le pegó otro golpe pero este fue detenido por el pelinegro . Nashi lo miró sorprendida y él en ese descuido la apegó contra él .

-¿Qué estás haciend...?-un dedo la calló en ese instante .

-Shhh. No hables .

-P...pero.-tartamudeó .

-Nada de peros . Tengo algo que contarte así que escucha atentamente . Hay una razón aparte por la cual te he traído aquí . Quería decirte que tú me gus...-se escucharon unos pasos a lo lejos . Alguien se acercaba . El pelinegro rechinó los dientes , había estado tan cerca de conseguirlo . Soltó lentamente a la joven , la cual lo miró confundida . ¿Qué era lo que tenía que decirle ?

Una pelinegra salió de entre los arbustos y se acercó a ellos .

-Menos mal aquí estás .-la pelinegra suspiró.

-Tomoyo-chan , ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Nashi preocupada por si los había visto en aquella posición comprometedora .

-Tu padre me dijo que te buscara . Dijo que tiene algo importante que decir .-la pelirrosa se llevó las manos a la boca al recordarlo .

-Es cierto , me dijo que sobre las doce estuviera allí .-volteo su mirada hacia el pelinegro .-Hisame me temo que tendrás que decírmelo luego , gomen-ne .-se fue de allí corriendo .

Hisame solo suspiró mientras veía como se alejaba mientras Tomoyo lo veía curiosa.

-Al parecer interrumpí algo , ¿no?

-Hai , estaba a punto de declararme .-Tomoyo abrió los ojos como platos . ¡¿Declararse?! , de verdad se había armado de valor al fin para hacerlo .

-Gomen-nasai. No era mi intención.-volteo su mirada al suelo avergonzada .

-No te preocupes . Ya lo haré más tarde .

-Estás dispuesto a hacerlo hoy , ¿no?-el pelinegro asintió decidido . Se le declararía hoy mismo costará lo que costará.-Entonces deja me ayudarte .

-Tomoyo-chan.-la miró sorprendido .

-Eres mi amigo te ayudaré en lo que sea necesario .-Le sonrió tiernamente .-Además un desastre como tú seguro que lo echará a perder todo .

-_Y ahí volvió su lado tsundere._\- pensó el pelinegro con una gota estilo anime cayendo le por la sien . Seguramente todo eso sería un desastre como ella mismo lo había descrito pero bueno ,¿qué podía perder?

**Gracias a bluewater14 y arace-chan por contestar , espero que les gustase . **


	20. Chapter 20:Declaración segunda parte

**Creo que me he pasado esta vez XD Bueno aquí os dejo la continuación y el último OVA , de momento , espero que les guste :) **

Observé curiosa a mi padre , mientras este hablaba con unos nobles junto con mi madre . A saber de qué diablos estaban hablando . Estaba comenzando a aburrirme . Faltaban un buen rato para las doce y ,por lo tanto, para que mi padre por fin me dijera eso . La intriga de saber que me quería decir me estaba matando por dentro . ¿Qué era eso tan importante que me quería decir ? Si había mandado a Tomoyo a buscarme , era porque es importante ,¿no?

-Nashi hime-sama.-me llamó alguien detrás mía . Me volteé y sonreí levemente al ver de quien se trataba .

-¿Pasa algo Ben-kun?-dije agachándome a su altura .

-Hai . Quiero que vengas conmigo al jardín.-pidió con una inocente sonrisa .

-Lo siento no puedo ir ahora .-contesté . Su cara cambió a una de decepción rápidamente y me miró fijamente haciendo pucheros. No pude evitar ponerme nerviosa.-Pero puedo ir más tarde si quieres.-le dije nerviosa .

-¿De verdad?-exclamó emocionado . Asentí no muy segura .-Gracias Nashi hime-sama.-me mostró una amplia sonrisa y salió corriendo de allí . Lo seguí con la vista hasta perderlo de vista en la multitud . Cuando eso pasó , se me escapó un suspiro . Aquel niño era todo un caso .

Pov Normal

Un niño pelirrojo corrió entre la multitud hasta que vio a dos personas conocidas . Se dirigió hacia ellas con una sonrisa y se detuvo delante de ellas .

-Conseguí que Nashi hime-sama accediera , Tomoyo-sama .-dijo el niño aún sin borrar su sonrisa .

-Así me gusta , buen chico .Bueno aquí tienes , tal y como acordamos .-le entregó la bolsa de caramelos .

-Lo mismo digo Tomoyo-sama . Es un placer hacer tratos con usted .-dijo cogiéndolos y yéndose de allí .

-Vuestros tratos dan miedo.-susurró el pelinegro .

-Eh , dijiste algo Hisame .-preguntó la joven .

-Eh no nada .-tartamudeó nervioso .

-Está bien .-dijo no muy segura .-Bueno me voy , adiós .

-¿Adónde vas ?-preguntó exasperado .

-Voy a ir a hablar con Akira un rato , Aiko me dijo hace un rato que había venido .-dijo emocionada , un notable sonrojo se apoderó de ella .

-Pero …

-No te preocupes , lo harás bien.-le sonrió .-Suerte .-hizo un ademán de mano y se fue de allí .

-Gracias .-susurró .-Aunque creo que necesitaré más que eso .

Resopló molesta mientras los observaba a una distancia considerable . ¿Se podía saber cuánto más la haría esperar ?

-Menudo aburrimiento .-se quejó en voz alta .

-En eso estoy de acuerdo.-intervino una segunda voz . Se volteó rápidamente encontrándose con unos cabellos azules .

-¿Kuro?-preguntó extrañada.-¿qué haces aquí ?

-Estaba aburrido y decidí dar una vuelta .-dijo alzando los hombros sin darle importancia .

-¿Tú aburrido? Pero no estabas con Raiden .-Kuro sonrió levemente y dirigió su mirada a un punto en concreto de la sala .

La pelirrosa confundida volteó hacia donde miraba el chico . Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa . Eso no podía ser posible . Balbuceó algunas palabras inentendibles y Kuro amplió su sonrisa .

-Parece mentira ,¿cierto?-la chica asintió incrédula sin apartar su mirada . ¿Cómo podía ser posible que Raiden y Aiko estuvieran bailando juntos? Siguió mirándolos bajo la mirada atenta de su primo.

-¿Cómo es posible ?-preguntó .

-A Raiden le gusta Aiko desde hace mucho y al parecer eso es mutuo.-explicó . Volteó su mirada hacia la chica y se sorprendió al verla cabizbaja .-Nashi ,¿pasa algo?-preguntó preocupado .

-No, no pasa nada .-dijo sonriendo .-Hacen buena pareja , ¿no lo crees?

-_Tus sonrisas falsas se notan a distancia ,Nashi.-_pensó mirándola fijamente .-Sí , supongo que tienes razón .-le devolvió la sonrisa .-_Nashi..._

_-_Bueno voy a ir a picotear algo .-dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos .-Gracias por la charla , Kuro . Adiós .-hizo un ademán de mano y se metió entre la multitud .

-Adiós .-susurró mientras la veía irse .

Avanzó entre la muchedumbre , apartando a las personas de la forma más cordial posible . Más de una persona la llamó intentando llamar su atención, pero ella hizo caso omiso y siguió adelante.

Llegó al balcón donde antes había estado y bajando las escaleras , llegó al inmenso jardín del palacio . Se dirigió hacia el gran laberinto que había en uno de los laterales de este y se adentró en él . Necesitaba tranquilidad y aquel lugar era el único que podía brindársela .Atravesó numerosos pasillos y llegó al centro de este . Se fijó en la gran estatua que había allí , como siempre hacía cuando iba allí y se recostó contra uno de sus lados . Dejó salir un suspiro nada más sentarse .

-¡¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes ?!-se regañó a sí misma . Lanzó otro suspiro y abrazó sus rodillas .-Definitivamente soy una inútil .

-Puede que seas idiota pero no inútil.-levantó la mirada y se encontró con Hisame mirándola sonriente .

-¡Hisame!-exclamó sorprendida .-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tu padre me pidió que te buscara , ya que por segunda vez te habías escapado de la fiesta.-explicó._-_Y como intuí , estás aquí .

Sonrió levemente .-Me conoces muy bien , stripper .

-Claro que sí , ese es mi trabajo como tu guardaespaldas , ¿no?-se agachó a su altura .-Al igual que es mi trabajo que estés feliz y a salvo. Ahora me podrías decir qué te ocurre .

Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo .-No me pasa nada .

-Llamitas sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea .-levantó la mirada y suspiró al ver los ojos preocupados de su amigo .

-Solo me sentí mal porque no sabía que a Aiko le gustaba Raiden, debido a que por mis deberes no pasó mucho tiempo con ustedes .-Hisame estalló en risas y ella solo frunció el ceño .

-En serio solo era eso .-dijo entre risas .-Definitivamente eres idiota .-lo fulminó con la mirada y él le dirigió una sonrisa .-No debes preocuparte por eso , enana . Estoy seguro de que a Aiko no le importa ese hecho , al igual que a mí y a los demás . Comprendemos que tienes deberes y tienes que hacerlos . Así que no te preocupes por eso .-le acarició el cabello cariñosamente .

-Arigato , Hisame .-sonrió tiernamente , logrando que el pelinegro se sonrojara levemente .

-De nada .-dijo avergonzado .-Bueno es hora de que volvamos . Tu padre te está esperando para que bailes con él .

-¿Bailar con él? Por eso quiere que vaya allí .-el chico asintió . La chica lo miró asustada y retrocedió unos pasos asustada . Hisame la miró confundido antes de comprender lo que pasaba .

-No me digas que estás nerviosa, llamitas .-comentó burlón . Lo volvió a fulminar con la mirada y al igual que antes , solo amplió su sonrisa .-No sabía que la gran princesa Nashi se pusiera nerviosa por ese tipo de cosas.

-No me hace ni una pizca de gracia .-dijo enojada . Hisame negó varias veces con la cabeza y estrechó sus manos con las suyas .

Nashi lo miró desconcertada .-¿Qué haces , stripper ?-la miró divertido y posó su mano izquierda sobre su hombro .

-Ayudarte , creo que es obvio . Si estás nerviosa por tener que bailar delante de tantas personas , lo más lógico es que te desahogues , ¿no?-posó su mano alrededor de su cintura .-Ahora solo relaja te.-susurró contra su oído . Nashi algo tensa asintió .

Comenzaron a moverse lentamente en círculos mirándose fijamente . Los nervios de Nashi comenzaron a apaciguarse tal y como dijo anteriormente Hisame. Le dio un par de vueltas y siguieron bailando tranquilamente . Minutos después se detuvo .

-Bien , ¿te encuentras mejor ahora?-preguntó recibiendo una sonrisa a cambio .

-Sí , muchas gracias Hisame . Por cierto ahora que me acuerdo , ¿qué me querías decir antes ?-preguntó curiosa .

-Etto yo...-los nervios lo carcomían por dentro . ¿Dónde se había ido toda la valentía que tenía antes .-quería d-decirte que tú … que yo …

-No hace falta que me lo digas ahora sino lo dese...-unos labios la interrumpieron en ese instante . Por impulso Hisame la había besado sin siquiera pensarlo . Cortó el beso y miró fijamente a Nashi , quien lo miraba sorprendida y sonrojada .

-Te amo Nashi.-dijo rápidamente .

-Hisame yo ….-no sabía que decir en ese momento .

-No hace falta que te disculpes .-dijo sin atreverse a mirarla .-Sé perfectamente que no te gusto , no hace falta que ...-Nashi se lanzó contra él y lo abrazó fuertemente .-¡Nashi!-exclamó sorprendido .

-Eres un idiota , pero a mí me gusta ese idiota .-dijo con su cabeza recostada contra su pecho . Hisame sonrió al oír esas palabras y la abrazó con fuerza .

A unos pocos metros de distancia ,detrás de unos arbustos …

-Por fin se declararon *snif* no puedo creerlo .- dijo gimoteando la pelinegra .

-Tomoyo , ¿estás llorando?-preguntó mientras la observaba con una gotita anime en la cabeza .

-Por supuesto que no .-protestó .-Solo se me metió algo en el ojo , eso es todo .

El albino suspiró mirándola con una sonrisa . Esa chica tsundere nunca cambiaría .

-Bueno mejor nos vamos ,¿no crees ? Tenemos que dejarles un poco de intimidad .

-Pero Akira ...-se quejó Tomoyo haciendo un puchero .

-Nada de peros . Se que te gustan este tipo de situaciones , pero esos dos se merecen privacidad .-insistió.-Ahora marchando .-Tomoyo suspiró resignada , por más que quisiera no podía negarse a él .

Salieron del laberinto y caminaron a través del inmenso jardín . Akira volteó su mirada hacia la pelinegra y suspiró al verla desanimada . No quería ser el responsable de esa cara .

-Oye Tomoyo .-la llamó . La chica lo miró sin cambiar esa expresión en su rostro .

-¿Sí?-contestó aburrida .

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo la siguiente canción?-preguntó nervioso . Tomoyo lo miró sorprendida .

-¿Bailar contigo?

-Sí , quiero compensar lo de antes . Sabes qué , mejor olvídalo no tiene importancia.

-Me parece buena idea Akira .-le sonrió dulcemente provocando un sonrojo en él .

_¿Por qué esa chica lo volvía totalmente loco? _

**Vaya me quedó bastante largo . Si os soy sincera, es la primera vez que escribo un capítulo tan largo . Espero que pueda compensar la tardanza . Esta vez me pasé tres pueblos .**

**Contestación a reviews :**

**Ninoh11:**bueno a ti te lo puedo decir en persona , pero te voy a discriminar ,¿no? Muchas gracias por el comentario , me alegra mucho que te gustara :) Respecto a lo de la historia cuando la haga ya te aviso .

**Arace-chan:** Sí , las interrupciones de ese tipo las hay en todos lados XD Creo que te dejé con las ganas de ver la cara de Natsu ,¿no?

**Guest(misterioso): **Me alegra mucho que te gustara :) En lo de la interrupción estoy contigo , si no la hubiera no sería Fairy Tail XD Muchas gracias por los ánimos .

**Pd:Ben es el hijo de Aries y Loke , me gusta mucho el Lories y no pude evitar ponerlos . El nombre se lo puso Milka ,una amiga mía, inspirándose en el bee de la oveja . Si ya lo sé el pavo es malo , pero el nombre no XD**

**Bien con esto y ya termino de incordiarlos, ¿hago continuación o no ? Por favor digan me lo en los comentarios .**

**Sayonara~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Aquí vuelvo con capítulo nuevo , después de un mes y pico . Espero que les guste.**

Nervioso tomó la cintura de la pelinegra y lo acercó lentamente a él . La joven le sonrió y puso su mano en su hombro .

-¿Pasa algo , Akira?-preguntó Tomoyo preocupada . El albino se negó y comenzaron a bailar lentamente al ritmo de la música .

Tomoyo suspiró al cabo de un rato . Volvió a fijarse en esos ojos rojos y vio que estaban mirando un punto muerto en la sala . Soltó otro suspiro . Supuestamente cuando una pareja está bailando se miran a los ojos , aunque claro eso solo lo hacían ...las parejas enamoradas .

La música cesó y ambos se separaron .

-Estoy un poco cansada . Voy a picotear algo , ahora mismo vuelvo . Espera me aquí .-dijo sonriendo . Él asintió no muy confiado, esa sonrisa era falsa y se notaba a millas .

Se acercó a una de las mesas que habían al fondo de la habitación y se sirvió un poco de ponche . Le dio un sorbo , intentando así tranquilizarse a sí misma . Aunque no funcionó mucho. Volteó su mirada hacia todas las parejas que se encontraban bailando y se fijó en una en particular . Azul y blanco , una curiosa combinación . Se terminó la bebida de un trago y se fue de allí . Le había prometido a Akira que regresaría pero ahora mismo lo que menos quería era verlo .

Atravesó varios pasillos y llegó al lugar que más le gustaba de todos en el castillo , la biblioteca . Abrió las grandes puertas de la habitación y entró . Pasó sus dedos por los lomos de los libros y se detuvo frente uno en particular . ''Romeo y Julieta''leyó rápidamente . Un amor prohibido y que acabó en tragedia , eso justamente era lo que faltaba . ¡¿Es qué hoy era el día de fastidiarla con eso?!

Pasó por el lado de varias estanterías más y llegó a una zona llena de sillones . Se sentó en uno de ellos y recargó su cabeza sobre su mano, aburrida . Oyó unas risas fuera y se asomó por la ventana . Allí pude ver como Nashi perseguía furiosa a Hisame . Seguramente , este la habría chinchado con algo y ahora ella lo perseguía para vengarse. Al menos , ellos dos eran felices … no como ella .

_Amor unilateral. _Esas palabras aparecieron en su mente en ese preciso instante . Soltó un suspiro y recordó aquellos ojos rojos que tanto le gustaban y que eran idénticos a los suyos. Unas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a bajar por su rostro . Se cubrió su rostro con sus manos y comenzó a llorar fuertemente en aquel lugar donde nadie la oía . Siempre había sido fuerte ,guardándose el dolor para ella misma , pero ya había llegado a su límite , ya no podía más . Sintió unas manos tomar las suyas y en unos instantes se encontraba recostada contra el pecho de alguien . No sabía quién era pero no le dio importancia y se aferró con fuerza a él . La extraña persona correspondió al improvisado abrazo .

-Comprendo que quieras estar sola pero no deberías guardarte todo el dolor para ti misma .-le regañó . Tomoyo se tensó al oír esa voz . Levantó un poco la mirada y se encontró con Akira mirándola fijamente . Avergonzada, hundió su cara en el pecho de este mientras sentía sus mejillas arder . Oyó una risa y alzó la vista . Miró confundida a Akira , mientras este esbozaba una gran sonrisa .

-_¡Qué hermosa!-_pensó Tomoyo al verla.

-¿P-pasa algo?-intentó articular Tomoyo con dificultad . Desventajas de haber estado llorando .

Akira se negó y le secó una lágrima que caía por sus mejillas .

-No , no es nada.-dijo el albino.-Aunque esa pregunta debería hacértela yo , ¿no?-Tomoyo se puso nerviosa , no iría a ...-¿Te ocurrió algo malo?

-N-no , nada .-dijo desviando la mirada hacia el suelo . Akira negó con la cabeza y la tomó del mentón para que la mirara fijamente .

-Así que no te pasó nada , ¿no?-dijo mientras la obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos .

Tomoyo no contestó , no sabía que decir . Le era imposible mentirle cuando la estaba mirando así . Movió su rostro un poco para intentar soltarse pero le fue imposible , tenía muy bien cogida su barbilla.

-Akira , suéltame .-le ordenó gritando.-No me obligues a hacerte ...-Akira soltó su mentón y ,con la mano ahora libre, la tomó de la cintura y la volvió a abrazar .-...daño.-terminó su oración .-Akira , ¿qué estás haciendo?-dijo sorprendida.

Akira se encogió de hombros .-Ni idea , solo estoy improvisando .

-Improvisando , ¿desde cuándo tú improvisas?-le gritó . Akira rió y la estrechó más fuerte contra él .

-Desde que me enamoré de ti .-dijo con una sonrisa . Tomoyo se sonrojó sorprendida y bajó la mirada.

-¿E-eso es cierto?-tartamudeó nerviosa , sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos otra vez .

-Es cierto .-confesó . Tomoyo levantó la mirada y sonrió levemente . Correspondió al abrazo y se acurrucó contra su pecho .

-Tú también me gustas , Akira .-susurró lentamente .

-Es bueno saberlo .-contestó mientras le acariciaba el pelo .

**Vale este me quedo más corto de lo que pensaba , aun así espero que les gustara . El próximo será de Raiko (Raiden x Aiko , la primera vez que lo pongo un buen nombre a una pareja XD), espero que lo disfruten . Lo siento mucho por la tardanza .**


End file.
